Betting and Wishing are Two Different Things
by The Faerie and The Phoenix
Summary: *Complete!!!*J/L fic. Love/hate. :) Hehe. . .Well, Lily makes a bet with her best friend Jessica that she can make James fall in love with her by the ball in December. Can she do it? Read and see :)
1. Part 1

A/N: Here's a short lil fic. :) It's James/Lily Love/Hate and I hope you like it. It will be up to one, two, or three chapters at the most. Or, depending on reviews or such, more. This takes place in their seventh year. Thanks for reading all my other fics. ~_^ Please R/R. -Jess   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hush little baby, don't say a word. Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing. . .Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring," he heard a soft voice signing as he walked down the hallway. It was coming from a room near the end of the hallway.   
  
Everything seemed to be in a haze as he opened that wooden, white painted door. He slowly stepped in and gazed towards the window. A woman with flaming red hair sat with her back turned towards him, holding a small infant in her slender arms.   
  
"Oh, Harry," she whispered lovingly. "You're so tired. But you got to stay awake till Daddy gets home."   
  
He stepped on a creaking floor board.   
  
The woman whirled around with the child called Harry held in her arms. She had sparkling, emerald green eyes and her whole body radiated a sense of happiness. "Honey, you're home!" The baby gurgled and waved its frail arms about, saying, "Dada."   
  
He stood there, eyes brimmed with tears, a painful and yet happy smile on his face. "Hey, Love," he found himself saying, his feet automatically moving towards her and kissing her nose softly. "Did you have a good day?"   
  
She laughed softly, the sound musical and mesmorizing. "Yes, it was wonderful. How was yours?"   
  
"Great. I spent my whole day thinking about you," he whispered. His gazed softened. "I love you, L-"   
  
Suddenly, it all melted away from him and darkness came to take him. He heard screams, a feminine voice pleading with a tearful tone, "No! Not Harry! Please, anything but Harry! Take me instead! Please don't take the baby! Anything but the baby! Harry!"   
  
A flash of green light spread out to reach him and then -   
  
  
  
James Potter awoke with a start, breathing short and shallow, his body bathed in a cold sweat.   
  
In a rush, he reached out with a shaky hand to grab his glasses, reaching about in the darkness. His hand clasped about them and he put them on, running a hand through his unruly black hair. He snatched his wand from the nightstand, jumping out of his bed and running out the door.   
  
"Lily," he kept muttering as he rushed down the stairs, across the common room and up the girl's stairs. "Lily."   
  
The dream and nightmare still fresh in his mind, he forgot for those few moments that Lily Evans was by far his worst enemy for going on seven years. He forgot that he was Head Boy and she Head Girl as he ran about at this unGodly hour. He forgot that he was Seeker and Captain of the Quidditch team, making a bad example as he was a major idol for others. And he forgot that he was the most popular girl in school and the fact that girls swarmed about him.   
  
All that mattered was getting to that certain flaming-haired girl.   
  
He quietly opened the door to her room and stepped in, softly padding over to where he saw her silhoutte bundled in red comforters. He stopped just beside her bed and looked down at her gorgeous face.   
  
Gorgeous? James thought as he gazed at how calm and tranquil her faced looked. Gorgeous. . .   
  
She was OK. And now he could get back to sleep.   
  
He was turning the doorknob when a voice whispered, "James? What are you doing?" He whirled and saw Lily there, rubbing her eyes sleepily.   
  
"Nothing, Evans," he said coldly as he once again remembered they never were friends by the cool glare on her face. "Just seeing how best to make that ugly face of yours even more hideous than it already is." His dream was now forgotten momentarily. He wouldn't think of it for many more months.   
  
A pillow whizzed by his head, his hairs fluttering as the air whooshed past him. "Get. Out. POTTER!"   
  
"Night, Evans," he said, opening the door and slamming it behind him. He headed back to his room and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Great Breakfast Situations   
  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was particulary roudy this morning as the students of Hogwarts whispered excitedly about the upcoming game: Gryffindor Versus Slytherin.   
  
The Gryffindors hadn't won this many games in a decade! The Slytherins had always won the games, but Gryffindor was prepared and ready than ever this time.   
  
"James," Mandy said from across the table, "Pass me the orange juice, please."   
  
"Sure, Mandy," he replied while passing her the juice as she buttered her bread.   
  
"Sure, Mandy," Lily mimicked quietly, receiving snickers from her group of fans - she was the prettiest, smartest, and most popular girl in school, after all. "I'll do *anything* for you, Jamsie." She fluttered her eyelashes exaggeratedly.   
  
"Evans, do you have a problem?" James asked, setting down his spoon rather harshly - it was more of a slam - and casting her a dark look with narrowed, brown eyes.   
  
She smirked in satisfaction, whispering before drinking from her goblet, "Just look out for your cereal. I'm sure you'll get a 'pleasant' surprise."   
  
The girls sniggered and Siruis, Remus, and Peter raised their eyebrows, concealing smiles and turning back to their plates.   
  
James didn't seem to have heard the comment as he raised his spoon to his mouth and took a gulp of cereal.   
  
Lily watched from the corner of her eyes as a thought bubble slowly appeared above his head and thoughts and pictures immediately filled it.   
  
A picture of Snape and a fly swatter appeared, the bug crusher swatting him down to the size of an ant. A foot appeared and squashed the miniture Snape.   
  
Another picture of McGonagall appeared, the cartoon animated teacher danced around in a disco dance. A banana appeared and the professor tripped, landing flat on her face. A chibi James appeared, with the words, 'AHAHAHA!' appearing as he threw his head back and laughed.   
  
The black haired, black eyed boy next to him called, Sirius, James' best friend, choked on his milk as he laughed.   
  
James shot him a questionable glance. He just shrugged and grinned. James turned back to his cereal, unaware of everybody in the Great Hall staring at him, because everytime he ate a spoonful of his cereal, the bubble above his head got bigger and bigger.   
  
McGonagall angrily stormed over to where James sat, pulling him up by his robes. "What is the meaning of this!?"   
  
"Sir - I mean ma'am! I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't do it this time! Honest!"   
  
"Then who did," she replied coldly.   
  
"I did, Professor!" Lily exclaimed, standing up. She wasn't going to let anyone else have the credit of her prank, even if it cost her a detention or two.   
  
"Undo the charm, Lily."   
  
Lily nodded and pointed her wand at James, muttering "Shrinkerio!"   
  
"Detention - both of you!"   
  
"But, Professor," James protest. "I didn't do anything-"   
  
"Two detentions, Potter, for your big mouth!" she snapped. "Do I need to give you a whole weeks worth?"   
  
James hunched his shoulders. "No, Professor," he muttered.   
  
"Good. Come by this afternoon to receive them - I'll have to decide your punishments." Then she turned on her heel and stormed out of the Great Hall.   
  
"Great, Evans, she hates me enough as it is!"   
  
"Hey, I warned you."   
  
"She did, James," Remus spoke up, laughter in his eyes, before he could protest. "We all heard it."   
  
"Gr. . .I'm going."   
  
"I'm coming with you!" his girlfriend, Mandy, his blond haired, blue eyed ditz of the week exclaimed. "And we could like, you know, like go off snogging in a like storage like room!"   
  
Lily rolled her eyes in disgust as they let, James wrapping an arm around her shoulders as Mandy chatted happily.   
  
"I think I'm going," she muttered, grabbing her bag and heading back to the common room. "I have a class in fifteen minutes away."   
  
The others looked at each other then burst out laughing.   
  
  
  
  
  
Gaze upon the stars   
  
Upon the light for   
  
Which you're from   
  
  
I'm along and unwanted   
  
And your hate is devastatingly sweet   
  
  
Hold me tight   
  
Squeeze my hand   
  
Pull your pranks once again   
  
  
You're my angel in disguise   
  
And I need you more than ever   
  
  
Be there for me. . .   
  
  
Lily sighed and chewed on the end of her quill, crossing her eyes in boredom. She looked down at the piece of paper she had written on.   
  
Her best friend Jessica, who was an expert in love matters, and her other best friend Brittany, who was an expert in predictaments, told her that concentrating, making your mind blank, and writing down in that trance helped discover someone's true feelings for a certain person. Jessica had even gone as far as to tell Lily to try with James for the parchment. She had agreed to it just to prove she wasn't chicken - or atleast that's what she told herself.   
  
Growling at what the paper said, Lily balled up the piece of parchment and threw it away. It was just a hoax. . .Right? No. James Harold Potter was hermortal enemy and that was that.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
James growled as he got changed the next day in his dorm.   
  
"She is *so* impossible, Sirius!"   
  
"Just because she enchanted your broom at the match to caw like a crow-"   
  
"OR," Remus added, "that she turned your hair a pretty blue-"   
  
"OR," Peter added, "that she made you do the chicken when we won the match-"   
  
"OK! OK! Enough already!" James shouted, losing his temper. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to show her who's boss right now!"   
  
Before the others could stop him, he was halfway to the common room. "Where's Evans!?" he shouted when he got there.   
  
Everyone pointed to the exit and one first year said, "She's at the lake!"   
  
He growled a "Thank you" and rushed out of the common room.   
  
The one who had spoken blushed and sighed dreamily. "He spoke to me and thanked me!" Then fell over in a faint.   
  
  
  
  
Or, she had last been seen at the lake, James thought bitterly. "Where the hell is she!?"   
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore, surely you must be mistaken," Lily choked out, tears in her eyes.   
  
For once, his sparkling, blue eyes were filled with a terrible sadness. He hung his head. "No, Lily, I'm afraid not. I'm very sorry. . ." He looked up just in time to see flaming red hair disappear behind a corner.   
  
  
  
  
  
Two days later, tears rolled down her cheeks in steady flows. She choked and sobbed in her little hideaway, emptiness tearing every part of her in pieces.   
  
"Gr. . .Who are you and what are you doing in my hiding place!?" someone growled. She sniffled and ignored the stranger. Then, "Evans, what are you doing here?"   
  
She stood up slowly and shakily, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, James, but I found this a few months ago. I didn't know it was yours." For once, she was too week and disheveled to snap a rude comment at him, lost in her own misery. She walked past him and to the exit of the room.   
  
He was in shock. "Evans?"   
  
"Yes, James?"   
  
"You've no rude comment or insult for me? And you apologized and are referring to my first name instead of 'Potter?'"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"OK, who are you and what have you done with Lily Isabelle Evans?"   
  
"My middle name is Victoria, not Isabelle." She concealed a smile.   
  
"Can't blame me for trying." He shifted uncomfortably.   
  
"No. I suppose I can't," she said softly and made to leave again.   
  
"Wait," James' voice whispered to her back.   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I heard about what happened. . ."   
  
"Yeah, and?" she said, a bit of an edge to her voice.   
  
"And. . .I'm sorry. . ."   
  
"I don't need your pity, Potter."   
  
"Referring to my last name again, are we?" he whispered softly.   
  
She felt his breath on the back of her neck.   
  
"Yes." Her head was beginning to feel light headed and she briefly recalled how all the girls said his kisses were enough to send you to the moon. Wait a minute. . .This was James we were talking about here!   
  
"You know, Lily," he said suddenly, whirling her around to face him. "You shouldn't let your parent's deaths revert you to being so cruel and mean."   
  
"You know *nothing* about my parents, James. *Nothing.*"   
  
"You were the one who started this charade, remember? Back in our first year?"   
  
"Go away, Potter. I don't need this," she said, walking out the door.   
  
"You're the one exiting, Evans," he called to her back. But she was already gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Lily, what happened?" her best friend Jessica questioned, smoothing her hair out as it lay scattered on the pillow.   
  
Dry tears streaked Lily's cheeks and the red-haired girl faced the wall, staring at it.   
  
"You missed Charms," she said again, softly. She cracked a smile. "Your favorite class. Surely, other than what happened a few days ago, nothing could possibly stop you from *Charms*?"   
  
"James Potter," came the muffled reply.   
  
Jessica raised her eyebrows. "Well now, James Potter is your mortal enemy - why would you let him bother you after going on seven years?"   
  
Lily sat up and faced Jessica with red and puffy eyes. "You really want to know what happened?"   
  
"Yes, actually."   
  
She sighed and briefly related to her what had happened as rain poured in heaps outside.   
  
"Aye, now, our Lily Evans gone and fallen for ickle Jamsie?"   
  
A pillow was immediately stuffed in her face.   
  
"Or maybe not." A bemused smile crept across her face. "Getting all defensive on me, Lil?"   
  
"Hmph," came the scoffed reply.   
  
Jessica sighed and sat back on the bed. "You're not so sure if you hate him, hm?"   
  
"No."   
  
She frowned. "Lil, what do you feel for him then?"   
  
"Certainly not love."   
  
Lily just ignored the comment. "When's the ball?"   
  
Her best friend's lip quirked up a little. "Why? You plan on asking him? He's said to go with Mandy. . ."   
  
"Just answer my question."   
  
"Fine. Fine. Two months - in December. The twenty-fifth, I believe."   
  
"On Christmas? You sure?"   
  
"Positive."   
  
A devious smile suddenly crept up Lily's face. "I'll make a bet with you."   
  
Jessica lit up in interest. "Depends on the bet."   
  
"I bet I can make James Harold Potter fall in love with me by midnight of the dance."   
  
Her eyebrows furrowed in thought and her chestnut brown eyes gleamed mysteriously. "James Potter? Love? I rather like that thought - James never falls in love with anyone for more than two weeks. He says he does, of course, but we all know it's not true." She grinned. "We admonished that after his twentieth girlfriend in second year, hm Lily?"   
  
Lily smirked. "Yes, and he claimed to be in love long before that, too." She quickly pushed the subject aside and focused on their main objective. "So you in?"   
  
"Yep," Jessica replied brightly. "But I honestly doubt you can do it. . .No offense, Lil."   
  
"None taken. If I can do it, then you jump in the lake at the dead of the night on the twenty-sixth of December. Butt naked. And if I lose. . ."   
  
"Then you go out with Peter Pettigrew for a week and kiss him in front of the entire Great Hall - french kiss," Jessica replied, smirking. Then she shuddered. "I feel sorry for you, Lily - no one likes that poor boy."   
  
"Whatever, girl. You just worry about that cold lake, hm?"   
  
Jessica rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Deal?"   
  
Lily clasped her hand as lightning illuminated the room from the storm taking place oustide. Her lips curved up in a dangerous smile and she said slowly, "Deal."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Disclaimer: This goes for the rest of the chapers as well. *ahem* I do not own J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.   
  
A/N 2: Me and Britt are working on this. We hope you like. I want atleast five reviews. Please? Please R/R ^-^ -Jess


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2: Quidditch, Dates, and Some Minor Trouble   
  
  
  
  
James Potter copied down notes in Transfiguration, straing not to let out a yawn of tiredness - last night had been a full moon and he hadn't gotten any sleep whatsoever.   
  
Sirius sat to the left of him and the seat to the right remained empty. Remus wasn't there today - or, rather, he wasn't in the class at the moment. You could never tell with him. . .Unconsciously, James' eyes flickered over to where Brittany, Jessica, and Lily sat. The three most popular girls in school were focused entirely on their work - or so it seemed.   
  
Brittany happened to be Lily's other best friend and sat to the left of Lily. Jessica, who James often caught Remus gazing at during Charms and Divination, sat the right of Lily. James looked to his side. Sure enough, Sirius had a daydreamy expression gathered on his face as he watched Brittany. James rolled his eyes and returned to his notes. Both his best friends had fallen for his wrost enemies' best friends.   
  
James chewed on the end of his quill, which after a while, he discovered, had a disgusting after-taste to it. Professor McGonagall continued lecturing the class. A few times her voice caught his attention, "And the hardest. . ." But his gaze had once more returned to Lily *Victoria* Evans.   
  
God, she has beautiful hair, he found himself thinking, his hands ditching to dig in it. Long, red, gleaming and fiery. . .Just like her temper. And she looks do adorable when she's angry. With her eyes burning in a rage, her hair disheveled, and her face radiating beauty. . .James paused, blinking, then brought a hand to his forehead, closing his eyes tightly. My God, what was he thinking!?   
  
"Mister Potter," a voice snapped. James turned his head to find McGonagall standing in front of his desk, her face contorted in anger. He noted that the class was watching him in total amusement. "I see you find the back of Miss Evan's head more important than your studies?"   
  
"W-well," he stuttered.   
  
"*Maybe* a detention would do your punishment well?"   
  
"N-no, Professor-"   
  
She scowled. "Five points from Gryffindor - get back to your work, Potter."   
  
Sirius frowned at his friend. "I wonder what crawled up her a-"   
  
"Need I deduct another five points, Black?" she snapped.   
  
Sirius slumped down in his seat. "No, Professor," he muttered sulkily.   
  
  
  
  
  
Britt walked out into the corriders, completing Sirius' beginning. "A porcupine crawled up her ass and died, don't you agree?" she asked, giggling.   
  
Sirius suddenly shot out the corridor, skidding in front of Brittany. "Yes, that's it, but I've got ask you something.   
  
He swallowed and licked his lips. Jessica and Lily raised an eyebrow. "Willyougototheballwithme?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Will. . ." He took a deep breath. "Will you go to the ball with me?"   
  
Stunned for a moment, she stopped walking. Her face turned somewhat red, but then she grinned and said, "I can't imagine why not!"   
  
Unfortunately, Lucious Malfoy saw and began making kissy noises. "Awwww, does Aston have a crush on Black?"   
  
"Shut up, Lucius," she said calmly. "Just because you're jealous doesn't mean that you have to tell the whole world."   
  
Jessica stepped up, rolling the sleeves of her robes up. "Malfoy, there something you need here?"   
  
Malfoy paled. Everyone knew Jessica was the best fighter in school.   
  
"N-no," he stammered, remembering all too well how many times he had lost in a fight with her. He scampered off.   
  
She smiled. "Thank you, Jess, but I could have handled it on my own, thank you. Anyway, Sirius, I am sorry about that horrible interruption..."   
  
Remus walked up to Jessica. "Erm, Jess--can I ask you something?"   
  
Jessica blinked. "Hm, Remmy?"   
  
Everyone but her noticed the tips of his ears turn red.   
  
"Would you--erm, that is--ahm--would you like to go to the Ball with me?" he asked, blushing, speaking quickly, but not so quickly it couldn't be understood.   
  
Jessica giggled softly. "Maybe," she whispered in his ear. "Maybe not. I'll think about it."   
  
Britt whispered in Jessica's ear, "Flirt." To Remus, she said, "That's her way of saying yes."   
  
Jessica colored. "Is not, Britt!"   
  
Lily smirked. "Ignore her, Remus."   
  
Britt smirked. "You sure?"   
  
Jessica blushed a bit more and grabbed Remus' hand, pulling him away from the group.   
  
"I'd love to go, Remus. Those big heads always try to interrupt." She smiled sweetly, then bit her lip. Blushing, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Then she mumbled, "Bye," and rushed off.   
  
Britt grinned. "Not her way, huh?" she murmured, grinning.   
  
Lily bit her bottom lip. Then she looked at her wrist. "Oh! Look at the time! Gotta run! Bye!" With that, she ran off.   
  
Brittany and Jessica frowned. "She doesn't have a watch," Jessica said, raising an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Entering History of Magic, britt, Jess, Lil, James, Sirius, and Remus prepared to be bored, as usual. Amazingly enough, the professor had something exciting (or more than usual, anyhow)! They were going to do a project about anything they thought interesting. Britt decided she was going to make a diagram that moved about the Fight of Elven-Faeries...she loved the topic.   
  
Lily caught James' gaze and winked, giving him a flirtatious smile. Then she turned back to her notes, doodling on her parchment and deciding what she was going to do.   
  
Sirius looked over Britt's shoulder and saw what she jotted down..."Action scene of Elven-Fae Fight." He smiled. She absolutely loved that fight...Maybe if he put in action a romance between two people...he knew she loved romance...yes, that would work wonderfully!   
  
James colored and continued to absentmindedly gaze at her. Finally, he caught himself and turned back to his notes, rapidly blinking. Damnit! This was his enemy!   
  
Jessica blinked. "Man, I hate History of Magic!" she whispered fiercely under her breath. All right. . .Let's see. . .Faeries? We'll leave that to Brittany. Queens? Lily's job. . .Erm. . .Werewolves? Hell yeah!   
  
James sighed and scribbled down on his piece of parchment. Damn, this was going to be one long class.   
  
  
  
  
  
At the end of the class, Britt walked out, chatting excitedly to Jess and Lily. "And it's going to be charmed so it'll be in action. Ooh, I can't wait!"   
  
Lily smiled knowingly. Then she grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled her away for a sec, mumbling a 'one second' to Brittany.   
  
"Jess. We need the plan."   
  
"Right here?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "No, silly! Watch. First step is on it's way."   
  
Lily waltzed over to James and stood in front of him. "Hey, James."   
  
James raised an eyebrow. "And once more, you're calling me by my first name?"   
  
Lily bit down a rude remark. "Yes. I was wondering. . ."   
  
"Wondering what, Evans?"   
  
She frowned. "Oh, James," she said softly. "I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me. . .But I see that you don't want to. I understand." Slowly, she began turning and walking off.   
  
"Wait!" James called to her back. "Don't go. I'd love to go to Hogsmeade with you."   
  
"You sure you're up to it?" she said, quirking an eyebrow.   
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. Tomorrow at seven?"   
  
Lily smiled secretively. "Well, well, James. I thought I was setting the date. You're on." And then she walked away again, leaving James to stand there.   
  
Britt was dancing slightly to the tune most recently stuck in her head. Sirius walked by, and she smiled. "Hey, Sirius, just humming Mamma Mia, sung by Abba...one of my favorites!"   
  
He grinned at her. He had never heard of them, but he made a mental note to try to listen to them.   
  
"What're you doing, Britt?" he asked, even though he already knew.   
  
"The Elven-Fae battle...in live action," she said prompty. "See you next class!" She ran to head up with her friends again, cursing her loafers her parents had insisted she brought and wishing she had brought her sports sneakers instead.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
James sat on his bed, writing down his homework on a piece of parchment - an essay about how the goblin Hucknerry the Great defeated the dragon. Fairly boring, but he had to get it done. His grades were dropping in that class enough as it is.   
  
Mandy knocked on his door and he said, "Come in."   
  
"So, Jamsie," she said in a high, giggling voice. She sat beside him and played with his hair, smiling ditzily. "Tomorrow at seven, me and you for a round of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks."   
  
"Well, hm. . ."   
  
"Oh, please, Jamsie-poo." She pouted her bottom lip, looking more stupid than ever, but James found it adorable.   
  
"Fine. I'll go." He smiled and kissed her softly. She giggled, muttering a 'bye' as she slipped out of the room.   
  
James turned back to his work. Then abruptly stopped.   
  
"Shit!" he cursed. "Damnit!"   
  
He had forgotten about the date with Lily. He groaned in frustration. Now what was he going to do?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Remmy sat in the Common Room, Jess nearby. James came running out, combing his hair with his fingers. "Wonder what's with him," Remus remarked. "Not like he's got a date or something--I don't think..."   
  
"Oh, he does," Jessica said, smiling.   
  
"Damnit!" James cursed as he slipped over some first year's legs. "Watch were you lay, stupid git!"   
  
Remus raised his eyebrows. "Well, James seems to be a bit PMSy today," he said, loud enough for James to hear.   
  
"Shut it, Moony!" he yelled back and ran outside the room.   
  
Remus shrugged and looked at Jessica. "I wonder what's his problem."   
  
Jess shrugged, grinning mysteriously. "That's for me to know and you to find out."   
  
"Jeeeess," he said in a warning tone.   
  
"Yes?" she asked, feigning innocence.   
  
"Tell..."   
  
"No way!"   
  
He frowned, sighing. "Aw, come on. . . ."   
  
"NOO!!!!!!!" she said. "Gee, Remus," she said, mocking hurt. "And I thought you trusted me."   
  
"I do, but..." he protested.   
  
"But what?" she asked, grinning.   
  
"But. . ." He was turning red in the face. "But, I care about my friends!"   
  
"So do I." Jess grinned. "Sorry, Remmy. 'Fraid not. You'll find out soon enough. Like, oh, say, by the Ball."   
  
He slowly gave her puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Oh, R-remmy," she stuttered, whimpering. "Please don't do that. . ."   
  
Britt came (literally) tumbling down the stairs. She had tripped over her robes at the top and rolled until she was at the bottom. She slowly got to her feet. And grinned. "Hey, guys!" she said. "What's the conversation about?"   
  
Since Brittany didn't know, Jessica paled slightly. "The weather, right Remus?" She looked at him pleadingly.   
  
"Well," he began mischeviously.   
  
"Well, it's right!"   
  
And before he could protest and spill that there was something brewing, Jessica leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips.   
  
Remus' eyebrows raised and he kissed back, half in gratitude and bliss, half in shock.   
  
Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Welllllllll, I'll be leaving you!" she said, quite loudly.   
  
Jessica continued, hoping she'd leave till she could tell her later.   
  
Finally, Brittany sighed and walked away to find Sirius.   
  
Jessica pulled back, face flushed. Since the Gryffindors were staring, Jessica pulled back a bit more and stood up. She slapped him. "Don't ever do that again!" she shouted, running out and up to her dorm.   
  
Remus sat back in awe, pure bliss written across his features as he tenderly touched his cheek. "Wow."   
  
Sirius was wandering around, as usual. At a corner, he bumped into someone. "Britt!" he exclaimed.   
  
"Sirius!" she cried. "I was hoping to run into you, but not literally! Guess who I ran in on in the middle of a kissing section?"   
  
"Who?" he asked.   
  
"REMUS AND JESS!" she shrieked.   
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Our Remsy snogging? Well, well. . ."   
  
"I thought I ought to go, you know?" she asked. A certain Slytherin just happened to walk by. Britt sniggered and said, "Ooh, look, it's Snape-the-Greaseball!"   
  
Sirius grinned. "Want our own kissing session, Britt?"   
  
She rolled her eyes, groaning. "You are too much of a flirt, Sirius." She then giggled. "But hey, maybe if you're a good boy!" she said, knowing well this feat would be impossible but planning on the kiss anyway.   
  
Sirius growled playfully and dragged her into another corridor. She shrieked and laughed along.   
  
Dumbledore walked by at one point, two hours later.   
  
He stopped outside it, eyes twinkling, raising an eyebrow   
  
"Two hours. Two hours. I wonder how long two people can go without breath? My, my. . ." And he walked on again.   
  
After a while, Britt decided it was time to come up for air. She was just a little dizzy. Britt reluctantly pulled her lips from Sirius'. A look of total happiness was on her face. "Wow," she breathed breathlessly.   
  
Sirius smiled, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. He glanced at his watch. "I reckon we missed dinner."   
  
"Most likely," she said, grinning. "Ah, well, I wasn't hungry anyway. And when I do get hungry, I'll just go down and get some hot cocoa. Mmmm..."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James sat pacing in the Gryffindor's locker room, staring at his team. "We've beaten Slytherin. The game against Ravenclaw is Saturday!" he yelled.   
  
Britt and Jessica squirmed in their seats. They were nervous as it is.   
  
"And you two!" he said, pointing at the two girls. "You are the beaters! Make sure you don't fowl, don't lose, don't do anything that would give them a penalty!"   
  
Jessica stood up, growing angry. "Calm down, James! We're not stupid enough to let the Ravenclaws win!"   
  
James frowned, brows furrowing. "I know. I'm just saying."   
  
Britt stood up also. "Calm down, James. Sheesh. We're going to win. Don't worry."   
  
"Don't worry!?" James exploded as the rest of the team watched on in interest. "Don't worry!? I'll have you know this is the last chance, last game! If we lose it, bye bye Quidditch Cup!"   
  
Sirius stood up. "Damn, James, calm down!" He put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll win! And if we don't, you can beat us to bloody pulps! Right, team?" The team gave him uncertain looks. "Right team?" he said a little louder. Everyone grunted in agreement.   
  
James calmed down a bit. "Well, let's pratice! We have one hour left."   
  
Everyone rushed outside.   
  
The two Beaters, the Keeper (Sirius), the Seeker (James), the three Chasers (Angel, Samantha, and Greg), all formed a plan. The pratice went smoothly, the team keen on winning at the next game.   
  
Finally, James called a halt and motioned them all to the ground. It was growing steadily darker outside and if they kept on this way, they'd lose the Snitch. Britt, Jessica, and Sirius soared down to the ground with ease, landing softly on the earth. James landed shortly after them and whirled around once he dismounted, finding Lily there, watching him. James raised his eyebrows in surprise and shot her a questioning look. She smiled faintly and motioned him to follow her. Setting his jaw and following her in curiosity, he dismissed his team.   
  
Sirius looked at Britt and Jessica frowned in thought. "Wonder what's with the two of them?" he asked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, the game starts in five minutes, and if you don't stop pacing, I'm going to develop a headache and you're going to wish you listened to me!" Jessica snapped irritably two days later (the other night had been Thursday), massaging her temples.   
  
Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I agree."   
  
James sighed. "We're not going to win are we?"   
  
"FOR THE MILLIONITH TIME, JAMES, WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" Jessica, Sirius, Brittany, and the rest of the team shouted at him.   
  
He grinned weakly. "OK. OK."   
  
Outside, the stadium erupted with cheers and Madam Hooch blew her whistle, indicating to them it was time to get ready to start the game.   
  
Grabbing their broomsticks, they headed out, nervous but confident.   
  
Remus was commentating and he called out their names as they mounted their brooms, waiting for the second whistle blow.   
  
"And for Gryffindor we have Jones, Aston, Black, Reiley, O'Conner, Nelson, annnnddddd Potter!" he cried.   
  
All the Gryffindor supporters cheered, a wave of scarlet weaving through the stands.   
  
"And for the Ravenclaws," Remus said a bit less enthusiastically into the magic megaphone, "We have Slavencie, Diggory, Crep, Colvin, Gallagher, Carter, annnndddd Hayes!"   
  
The Ravenclaw supporters cheered in a wave of blue, clapping and whistling loudly.   
  
Jessica scanned the stands for Dumbledore and found him in the commentator box, holding the Quidditch Cup in his hand. Man, she thought, we so badddddly gotta get that. She looked to her side and gave James a reassuring nod. He grinned.   
  
Madam Hooch blew her whistle with a curt blow and they were off.   
  
"And Reiley gets the Quaffle - Diggory takes it - wow, and Reiley gets it back!" Remus shouted into the mic. "Oh, that was a close one! Reiley dodge those balls!"   
  
Jessica raised her club and looked for Brittany at the other end of the field, knocking away a bludger as Angel swerved to avoid it. She frowned, putting a spurt of speed on her broom. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Ravenclaw forcefully hit a bludger towards James, who was circling high above the others for any sign of the Snitch.   
  
"James!" she yelled, flying towards it to knock it away. "Look out!"   
  
James saw it within a seconds glance and swerved to the right, doing a beautiful cartwheel in the air. Gallagher, the one who had aimed it at James, cursed loudly.   
  
"Oh, and that was a close one," Remus said, wincing. "Watch out, James, my boy. Oh, and Diggory takes the quaffle again. He flies toward the goal. Can he make it? And Nelson comes out of nowhere, making a save! Nelson is in possession of the ball - oops, Slavencie takes it - no wait, O'Conner takes it back! She goes for the goal. Will she make it? That Carter looks awfully mean today. Serves him right, that slimy, backstabbing-"   
  
"Lupin!" McGonagall's curt voice cut through.   
  
"Sorry, Professor. Ah, O'Conner goes - she goes - anddddd she scores!" he yelled. "Gryffindor, TEN TO ZERO!"   
  
"Booooeeessss!" were heard from the Ravenclaw supports as the Gryffindor's cheered.   
  
O'Conner punched the air happily and swerved to go and grab the quaffle again.   
  
James searched high above them all, looking around for any sign of gold. Wait. Was that it? Was it? Aw, damn, no it wasn't. Just Angel's bracelet. Shit.   
  
As the game hurried on, the Gryffindors were taking the lead.   
  
"-and Reiley scores a goal! Oh, Slavencie is in possession of the ball. He goes. Ouch- watch out, O'Conner!" Remus shouted as a bludger was aimed her way.   
  
Brittany zoomed in and knocked it away easily. She grinned as it grazed Slavencie's arm, causing him to drop the quaffle. "Haha!" she yelled happily.   
  
"And, Colvin takes possession of the ball! He goes! He's almost there! Come on, Gryffindors, get in there! Black, block it! Block it - awwwwwww shi-" Remus cursed, blocking McGonagall's attempt to wrench the mic away. "Sorry, Professor," he grumbled. "And Gryffindor, ninety to twenty!"   
  
James frowned. He couldn't see the Snitch anywhere. Hayes swerved above, looking for the Snitch also. Come on, James thought. Come on, come on. . .   
  
Then an idea struck him.   
  
Smirking, he grabbed the handle of his broomstick harder and swerved down, feinting as if he had seen the Snitch. Sure enough, Hayes was on his tail, gaining speed. Just in time, James jerked to the side as he saw the actual Snitch. He curved neatly and chased after it, hovering just above Jessica's head. Jessica watched him in confusion then noticed what he had seen. With a big grin, she watched as his hand enclosed about the Snitch, the wings fluttering and beating against his hand to be released.   
  
He yelled out in joy, flying around the stands, holding it up proudly as the Gryffindors cheered, the Ravenclaws huffing and sulkily flying back to level ground again.   
  
When he finally landed, his friends, teams, and everyone else, was clapping hands down on his back, crying with jubilance. Some hugged him, glomped him, a few other girls kissed him, making him blush, and others just congratulated him and pounded on his back with claps of gratitude.   
  
James raised his eyes and searched for his girlfriend and found the ditz after a few moments. His eyes widened. She was currently kissing another boy, making James go rigid in astonishment and rage. How dare she!? No one cheated on *him*! He followed helplessly as the team picked him up and lifted him in the air, carrying him to where Dumbledore stood with twinkling eyes.   
  
He smiled in spite of himself, worries gone for the moment and accepted the Cup, lifting it up into the air and shouting with glee. Roars of applause swept out and Sirius clamped a hand on his back, yelling, "PAR-TAY!"   
  
James grinned and then caught sight of Lily. She stood there, smiling softly at him. She gave a small wave and a wink and he went into a daze. Then, he was being led away again, broomstick in hand. Turning, he gave Hooch the Snitch and went on with the others, his friends punching his arm lightly and smiling broadly. But half of his mind was still with the red headed girl back on the pitch.   
  
Lily.   
  
"Lily," he cried hoarsely. "Come join us!"   
  
She shook her head no and smiled. "You go on! I'll join later!"   
  
James nodded as he was dragged with everyone back to the Gryffindor tower, preparing to deal with Mandy when he found her again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was nearly one in the morning when the party was over. After the last were up to bed, James gave a curt nod to Mandy, indicating he needed to speak with her.   
  
"Mandy," he said, a cold edge to his voice. "I saw you."   
  
"What? What do you mean?"   
  
"On the Quidditch pitch. I'm no idiot. I saw you snogging another guy!"   
  
Mandy feigned hurt. "That's not so, James!" she lied.   
  
"Don't you lie to me!" he yelled, temper snapping. "I saw you! What are you? Some kind of lieing, cheating, whore!? No one's good enough for you!? Is that it!? You have to go cheating on someone behind their backs!? Huh!? Well, is it!?" he roared.   
  
Mandy's eyes narrowed and for once the blond attitude she carried about with her vanished to be replaced by steady, yet calm anger. "James Potter, you are so blind. You talk about someone cheating on you. You act like you're hurt, but you're not. Or your pride is, at the very least. Your pride." She paused, then continued. "Your ego means so much to you, and that's what makes you such a jerk! Maybe you are a romantic, but you were going to dump me anyway, James. Remember? Every two weeks, your current girlfriend bores you or the such and you go and find another one. You've cheated on girls several times, in fact, but not many people know about it. Maybe not this time, but there have been times, James, there have been. So don't yell about me because we all know you don't give a damn!"   
  
James' face was an unreadable mask. "Oh, is that you feel?" he said cooly.   
  
"Yeah, James, it is. I think it's high time someone dumped you. Gather around, everyone, the great James Potter has been cheated on and is about to be dumped!" she yelled sarcastically. Tears were now forming in her eyes. "I can't believe I even liked you! You only cared about me because I built up your ego! Am I right? You know I am!"   
  
"Mandy-"   
  
"No! You listen to me!" She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I know you, James! Every girl in this school does! You wouldn't know about love if it hit you square in the face! You've never felt it! You've never experienced it!" She paused, voice now coming out slightly sad. "But then, James," she said, "Maybe then you wouldn't be such a cruel hearted son of a bitch. It's over. I'm going to bed." And with that she brushed past him and up the stairs to her dorm.   
  
James watched her leave. "Mandy!" he called angrily. He bared his teeth, fists clenching. "Mandy Satters!"   
  
But Mandy didn't come back. She casually whirled around and raised her middle finger. "Fuck off, James! And by yourself! No one cares for you anyway! Who would care for a heartless bastard!?" She whirled on her foot again and stormed out of sight.   
  
James frowned and slowly sat down on the couch. The remaining people in the room were watching him curiously. "What do you want!? Go to bed!" he shouted at them. They all nodded as he was Head Boy and bounded off to sleep. Slowly, he buried his face in his hands.   
  
Was what Mandy said true?   
  
He knew it was.   
  
Feeling horrible and suddenly very alone, his pride wounded as well, he curled up in a ball on the couch and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
Lily yawned and bounded down the stairs. There James sat, laying on the couch. Frowning, she walked up to him as he stared into the burning flames. It was dawn and she had gotten up earlier to head to the library to get her essay done. She couldn't imagine what he'd be doing up this early, though.   
  
"James, mortal enemy of mine, what are you doing up so early?" she yawned, blinking out sleep from her eyes.   
  
"What's it to you?" he snapped.   
  
She raised her eyebrows. "Well, then, looks like Potter seems to be a bit on the grouchy side this very fine morning. What happened?"   
  
"None of your business. Don't you have a life of your own?"   
  
"Yes, actually, and I love it very much."   
  
"Didn't your parent's deaths teach you anything about keeping your nose to yourself?" he yelled, standing up and facing her.   
  
Lily's heart felt like it had been stabbed - he had hit a very soft spot. "Well, Potter," she said softly, "I'll be going to the library. Sorry for disturbing you." Whirling around quietly, she headed out of the common room.   
  
"Wait, Lily, I'm sorry!" he called to her back. But she had already left. "Damnit!" he cursed. "Why does everything I say come out wrong!?" he yelled furiously. "Why? Why!? Why!!??? Somebody answer me!" he called, staring up at the ceiling. "Someone!" He slumped to his knees. "Someone," he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
James tilted his head to the side later outside, sitting under a great, willow tree that over looked the lake. It's leaves swayed towards the water with the light, autumn's breezes. He lifted his head up a bit, closing his eyes as the wind brushed his cheeks like gentle kisses.   
  
First years danced around near the lake's edge, crying out with laughter as they chased each other around. The sky above was blue and clear, wisps of clouds floating about as the sun shown down in beautiful rays.   
  
"Jamsie-boy!" someone exclaimed suddenly behind him, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"   
  
James turned to see Sirius, Remus, and Peter there, all of them smiling broadly. "Congrats on the game."   
  
"Hey, Sirius and the rest of the team helped to, you know."   
  
Sirius grinned. "Thanks, bud."   
  
"Wonderful commentation, Remus," he said with amusement in his voice. "Didn't think you knew so many cuss words. McGonagall sounded like she was going to kill you."   
  
Remus grinned. "Yes, well, she let me off because we won."   
  
James chuckled and shook his head, twidling with a blade of grass with his fingers.   
  
"SSOOOOO," Peter said casually. "We heard Mandy broke up with you. And oh, you two were screaming so loud, I believe everyone heard.   
  
James paled.   
  
"Yeah," he continued. "The rumor - well, truth, really - spread through the school like wild fire."   
  
James gritted his teeth. "Damn that bitch."   
  
Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, James," he said softly. "I think it might have done you some good."   
  
"What?" James snapped.   
  
Remus sighed. "James, maybe we should leave you to your thoughts. Oh," he said suddenly. "Lily's coming. Come on Sirius, Peter, she looks kinda mad."   
  
And so his three best friends left.   
  
James looked up slowly as Lily's feet came into view. He saw how her face was a mix between anger and ruefullness. "What, Evans, do you want now?"   
  
Lily quirked an eyebrow. "If you apologize, I'm willing to forgive that comment you made earlier."   
  
"OK, then," James said, smirking, and leaning back against the tree. "The great Lily Evans decides she will put mercy on my pity soul."   
  
Lily bit down anger. "That's right."   
  
"Well, you're wasting your time, O' Holy Evans. I have no need of your petty mercy."   
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, James?" Lily snapped, gritting her teeth. "Just because Mandy broke up with you-"   
  
"Didn't I tell you," he said a bit loudly, "to nose out of my business?"   
  
"You know, Potter," she said quietly, pity showing in her brilliant, green eyes. "I reckon they were right about you."   
  
"Oh, really?" he said, cooly. "Do tell me."   
  
"You are heartless. You care for no one but yourself and pride." She paused. "And you're going to be very alone when you get out of here. Very alone. Because you won't let anyone warm that heart. You spend time with ditzs, but they have a heart and you break them, not caring as long as you've got what you want and you're not alone."   
  
"Are you telling me I use girls, Evans?"   
  
"I'm not saying that, Potter. I'm just saying I think that ego of yours has got to your brain. Made you cold."   
  
"Why do you even care? You've hated me since first year."   
  
"I don't care," she snapped. "I'm just warning you."   
  
He rolled his eyes, mocking boredom. "Do tell."   
  
She shook her head, eyes blazing, fists clenched. "Potter, you are the most stubborn, egotistical-"   
  
"Save your insults, Evans. They'll do you no good," he said coldly.   
  
She shook her head. "I pity the one who truly falls for you. You're too cruel to love anyone," she said quietly. "One of these days, James, the tables will turn on you." And very soon, she thought to herself.   
  
James looked out across the lake.   
  
"And don't forget about our date," she huffed, storming off.   
  
James sighed and took a flat rock, skipping it out across the water. "Oh, don't worry," he said sarcastically. "How could I forget?" He stood up, angry. "Why is everyone against me!?" he yelled.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: We want atleast five reviews, please. -Jess and Britt


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3: Desires are seen. . .in a Mirror?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Date at .... Hogsmeade, Lil?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Ohhhhh, I forgot to tell you," mumbled Lily.  
  
"Tell me what?" asked Britt in somewhat confusion.  
  
"The bet Jess and I made."  
  
"Whoa-ho-oh. You made a bet? Do tell," Britt said, crossing her arms under her breasts and looking at Lily in amusement.  
  
"Yes," said Lily dryly, smirking slightly. "I bet Jessica I could make James fall in love with me by midnight of the ball this Christmas."  
  
Brittany's eyebrows raised. "That's quite a bet. Think you'll win?"  
  
She grinned. "Of course."  
  
"But it's James Potter we're talking about here. . ."  
  
"Exactly. That's why I chose the bet. It's difficult and he needs to be taught a lesson."  
  
"But what if. . ." She paused, then continued. "What if you fall in love with him in return?"  
  
"Oh, what rubbish. I won't fall in love with James Potter."  
  
Brittany grinned suddenly. "I bet that you'll fall for James before he falls for you."  
  
"What? What nonsense. But I'll take the bet."  
  
"If you lose, I get fifty galleons."  
  
"Fine. Same in turn."  
  
The two girls shook hands.   
  
  
  
  
  
James hurried along the corridors that night, gasping for breath. He glanced at his watch and it told him it was a quarter till seven. Since they had rescheduled the date for tonight because their schedules had been so busy, he had almost completely forgotten about the bet. Again.  
  
This is not doing good for your reputation, Jamsie, he mentally scolded himself.   
  
They were to meet at The Three Broomsticks as originally planned and James was already running late. He took out the Marauder's Map and tapped it with his wand, muttering, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." Instantly, lines spread across the battered piece of parchment from the tip of his wand. He took a quick glance at it as he ran.   
  
"Shit, that damn cat Mrs. Norris is coming," he murmured angrily. The little dot labeled 'Mrs. Norris' was scurrying down the hallway he was on. Glaring, he looked for another hallway away from that one that would still lead up the One Eyed Witch. He found it and took it.   
  
Finally, he reached the statue. His watch read ten minutes until seven. If he ran, maybe he could make it, he reasoned. He said the password to the witch and slid down to the secret passage way. "Mischief Managed," he told his Map. It went blank again and he stuffed it in his robes.  
  
James ran down the passageway, a stitch forming in his side from lack of more air. Atlast, the stairs came into view. Maybe he wouldn't be late afterall.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily entered the pub, cautiously looking about for her archenemy. Her cheeks were flushed from the slight cold forming outside as autumn progressed into winter and her hair was slightly tousled from the strong winds. She smoothed her firey hair back down and quickly straightened her dress.   
  
"Hey, Lily," Madam Rosmerta called from the bar. "James is over there." She pointed a painted blue fingernail towards the back of the room.   
  
Sure enough, a slightly disheveled James sat there, his chocolate brown eyes locking with hers. Warmth began to seep through her features. She blinked and looked away, some distant part of her mind immediately missing staring into those mysterious depths of his eyes.   
  
James, being the gentlemen at dates that he was, pulled out her chair and scooted her in. Once more he walked to across the table and resumed the momentarily vacated seat.   
  
Madam Rosmerta came by and placed two butterbeers on their table. "Anything else, dears?"  
  
"No, that's all," James said, smiling.  
  
Rosmerta ruffled his hair and walked off again.   
  
Lily tried to conceal a smile. His hair was messy enough as it was--now it all stood up in different directions, making him look adorable. Lily paled slightly, her smile vanishing. Since when did she think James Harold Potter was adorable?  
  
"Lily, are you OK?" James asked, frowning in what seemed to be concern.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure?" James asked with concern.  
  
"Yes," she said flatly. "I'm fine."  
  
"If you're positive," he said quietly. He sipped his butterbeer thoughtfully.  
  
Lily sighed softly to herself, the sound fading out from the noise around them. Her eyes fixed pointedly on a spot of the table and she tried to act thoroughly interested in it.  
  
James smiled. "What's so interesting about the table?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Lily looked up to meet his eyes. They sparkled merrily at her and he gave her that grin that sent girls swooning. Suddenly Lily was very afraid as she felt knots begin to form in her stomach. Wonderful feeling knots, but knots she didn't care to think about nevertheless.  
  
A girl behind Lily thought he was smiling at her and she fainted.  
  
"So um. . .how's Quidditch?" she asked, trying to liven up the conversation.  
  
"Quidditch season is over, Lil!" he exclaimed. "Oh, and a girl behind you just fainted."  
  
Lily's eyebrows merely raised. The thunk behind her sounded and she frowned. "Geeze, James, you don't have to bring your stalkers with us, do you?"   
  
"I couldn't help it!" he said indignantly. "I can't get rid of them!"  
  
Lily titled her head a little in thought. "I think I can help you there--to get rid of them right now, that is."  
  
"How?" he asked eagerly.  
  
She cleared her throat and stood up on the table. "Lily, what are you--"  
  
"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" she called. "TO ALL OF JAMES POTTER'S FAN CLUB!"  
  
Everyone went quiet and all the girls that were infatuated with James looked up eagerly.  
  
"JAMES POTTER IS CURRENTLY ON A DATE WITH *ME*, LILY EVANS, AND WILL BE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF WE WERE NOT DISTURBED BY YOU LIFELESS PEOPLE! NOW, IF ONE SHOULD OBJECT THIS, I WILL HEX YOU TWENTY TIMES OVER." She pulled out her wand. "NOW SCRAM!"  
  
In a rush, all the girls left the pub. The others looked on blankly for a moment then cheered and once more, The Three Broomsticks carried on lively again.  
  
"That is a good way," he said. "But now they all probably want to kick your ass."  
  
He stood up to help bring her down on the floor again. She reached out and he picked her up, setting her down, but pausing midway. Suddenly, he found everything about her startingly fascinating. Her hair was disheveled and a slight blush crossed her freckled nose and cheeks. An overwhelming desire to kiss her washed over him and he leaned his head in slowly, arms wrapped around her still, leaving her a few inches above the ground.   
  
Lily eyebrows raised and she somehow managed to move her wand without James noticing. A crash of a tankard falling sounded and James snapped out of it, setting her down completely. She breathed an inward sigh of relief.  
  
James quickly helped her up the rest of the way and brushed off his hands.  
  
Lily watched on in mild amusement then sat down again at the table, acting as if nothing happened.  
  
He took his seat and sipped some more butterbeer, until he realized it was empty.  
  
He blushed and called for Rosmerta, who in turn brought them two more butterbeers.   
  
The night passed by slowly and two laughing figures could be seen in the corner of the room, talking animatedly and smiling mysteriously in a language only the two could decipher. Every once in a while, drifts of their conversation could be heard softly as the two discussed meaningless things.   
  
"And then I found out that Sirius was correct after all. . ."  
  
"Really? What happened then?"  
  
James watched her as the hours passed, loving how her hair caught the light and shimmered and how her eyes brightly sparkled. He talked softly with her, watching her and listening.   
  
"Ehm," James blushed. "The potion exploded. I do wish I had listened to Sirius."  
  
She glanced at him, her hair tumbling over her shoulders. God, I love it when she looks at me like that, James thought.  
  
She laughed, the sound musical and mesmorizing all at once. "Did you learn your lesson?"  
  
"Of course I did," he said, trying to pull his usual grin but stopping midway.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, immediately on the alert.  
  
He blinked slowly. "I just suddenly find you amazingly beautiful," he muttered softly.   
  
Lily frowned in confusion. She hadn't exactly caught what he said.   
  
He seemed to snap out of it. "Nothing, nothing," he said, the lopsided grin coming back.   
  
"You sure?" she asked before taking a small sip of her butterbeer.  
  
"Yes." He glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. Shall we be going?"  
  
They looked around. Other than Rosmerta, they were the only ones there.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she said. "We don't want anyone to get worried." She smiled at him.  
  
The two headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, laughing as they did so.   
  
  
  
  
  
Much much later, Lily sat on her bed, staring pointedly at the designs on her blankets and fingering the delicate threads. "What the hell is wrong with me?" she whispered.  
  
Britt heard Lily's comment. "Sounds like a case of the love bug," she muttered, loud enough that Lily could hear but quiet enough that no one else could.  
  
"I. AM. NOT. FALLING. FOR. JAMES. POTTER."  
  
"Oh, sure you're not," Britt said, sitting up.  
  
"I can prove it to you!"  
  
"Lemme see the proof."  
  
"Fine. I'll go in his dorm right now and kiss him and I won't feel a thing." She smirked. "And there are spells that can detect a lie." No one but Jessica knew that she could always manage to pass those spells, but she was very confident she would feel nothing.  
  
"Then go right ahead," Britt said smirking.  
  
"Fine. Follow me, if you will."  
  
Getting up and pulling on a robe, she walked straight to James' dorm, Brittany hot on her heels.  
  
Lily frowned and squashed the spider she had seen. She looked around quickly. Luckily, everyone else was still asleep.   
  
Swift and silent as a cat, she walked to James' bed and leaned over it. He looked like an angel when he slept, with his hair all scattered across his face and his eyelids flickering once or twice from what appeared a dream.   
  
She took a deep breath and pressed her lips against his.   
  
His eyes fluttered open and he jerked back momentarily. Luckily, the drawings were closed to where James couldn't see Brittany in the background. He looked up with blurry eyes and saw Lily there.   
  
"You kissed me?" he whispered. Before she could reply, he kissed her, emotions welling up and sprouting forth. Lily found herself caught up in the kiss and somewhere in the back of her mind she agreed that his passionate French kisses were enough to send you to the moon.   
  
Then abruptly she pulled back, brought her wand she had brought forth out, muttered a sleeping charm and then a memory modifier, drew his curtains closed, and turned back to Brittany.   
  
"So, did you feel anything?" she asked. "I trust you not to lie to me."  
  
Lily put the most serious face she could muster on. "No, I didn't," she said monotonously and walked from the room.   
  
"The liar," Britt muttered while walking back to her dorm room.  
  
Jessica stepped out from the shadows as she watched Lily and Brittany enter their dorm once more.   
  
She smirked and brought out her wand, pointing it at James, and taking the memory modifier away by a very powerful spell she had spent a long time working on.   
  
Then, quietly as before, she crept out of the room with a big grin planted on her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, James said to Lily, "You are a really good kisser, you know that?"  
  
Lily froze. She thought she had put a memory charm on him! Maybe she had been more tired than she had thought. . .  
  
She cast a quick glance at Jessica. Sure enough, a smirk was planted on her face as she watched to the two of them.   
  
That sneaky, lieing, backstabber. . .she thought.   
  
"You sure you weren't dreaming, James?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side.   
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Brittany seemed to realize what had happened. "Look! It's an owl for you, James!"   
  
James' head turned and Lily immediately brought out her wand, modifieing his memory once more.   
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Britt."  
  
"Not a prob, Lil," Britt said grinning.  
  
Jessica calmly ate her breakfast, concealing a smile.   
  
Lily sat down across from her and cast her a glare. "Cheater."  
  
"How so? You never said we couldn't erase memories. That wasn't part of the bet."  
  
"You spied on me."  
  
"I didn't spy, actually, Lil." She paused, a frown etching across her face. "I was already awake. It was nice of you to include me into the little session, now, wasn't it?" Hurt was tinging her voice. "And I include you in everything." She choked on her voice and picked up her bag, standing up. "I'm going to the library, if you'll excuse me." And she rushed out of the Hall.  
  
"I--I didn't realize you were awake!" she called loudly.  
  
Remus stood up and laid a hand on Lily's shoulder. "I'll handle it." He left the Hall quietly.   
  
James sat in front of Lily. "Well, that was thoroughly interesting. Spying on whom?"  
  
"Shut it, James, it's none of your business," she said quietly.  
  
"Why should I?" he asked.  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"And who're you?"  
  
"We need to get to class," she commented and stood up from the table. The others followed suit. Today was going to be a long one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And today, class, we will be planting monkey's paws in the ground."  
  
Lily raised her hand. "Real monkey's paws?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans. They make an extremely useful plant. Who knows what it's called?"  
  
A lot of hands went up. "Yes, Mister Potter?" the professor asked.  
  
"Grelanda."  
  
"Very good."  
  
"Does anyone know what they do?"  
  
Lily's hand shot up. It was the only one.  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans?"  
  
"They grant you only one good wish. If it's pure and true, then it'll work. If it's greedy and selfish, you will have to pay the consquences. The juice from the paws is also help made in the Veritasium--truth potion."  
  
"Very good. 20 points to Gryffindor. Ten to you and ten for Mr. Potter."  
  
Lily couldn't help but let a smug grin escape.  
  
James grinned just as smugly to her back.  
  
As the class worked later on, Lily's mind kept going back to the kiss. She felt only a little guilty for having done that, but at the moment she didn't have fifty galleons to give away. She remembered the gentle passion he had displayed within it but quickly realized where her thoughts had gone and pushed them down.  
  
She took a monkeys paw, and began to plant it in the ground. It began to writhe in her hand, and she screamed. Loudly.  
  
"Miss Evans, what seems to be the problem!?"  
  
"It--It moved!" she said weakly.  
  
"It was supposed to, Evans!" James said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lily said, "Well, the professor didin't say so!"  
  
"Does she have to? Honestly, Lil. Seven years at Hogwarts and still you don't find anything out by yourself."  
  
"Shut up, Potter."  
  
"Whatever, Evans."   
  
The rest of the class passed by silently.   
  
  
  
  
  
That night, Lily couldn't sleep. Pulling on a robe, she snuck out of the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
She noticed a small room by the library, which was where she had been planning to go to get some reading done. She peeked into it and saw a mirror.  
  
Curiously, she slowly set her latern down and walked over to it cautiously. She noticed the room was slightly dusty as if it had not been visited in quite some time. Finally, she stood before the mirror. At first, she saw only her reflection, but a shape began to materialize in front of her.  
  
It changed into James' proud form.  
  
Eyes widening, she looked behind her. No one was there. Frowning in confusion, she looked back at the mirror. There he was again. He was smiling, his eyes twinkling. She saw him place a hand on her shoulder and kiss her cheek. She placed a hand on her shoulder with tears forming in her eyes and discovered no one there. She placed a hand to her cheek, expecting to feel an imprint, but none was there.  
  
Lily noticed the words inscribed at the top. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on whosi. Lily was, in her tiredness, actually able to understand it. I show not your face but your heart's desire. No! She thought wildly. James isn't my heart's desire!  
  
She stumbled back a step. James was still there, smiling beautifully, holding her in his arms and placing his chin atop her head. She wanted to cry. The scene was so overwhelming. Her heart fluttered at the sight of it. She looked behind her, expecting him to be there but he wasn't.   
  
Scared of what she had seen, she stumbled out of the room, knocking over her latern. It shattered and the light went out. She didn't care as she ran blindly all the way back to the Common Room. She stumbled up the stairs, fell into her bed, and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Though she didn't know it, James was in the Common Room, watching her as she stumbled up to her dorm.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, what did you think? We want atleast five reviews for next chap to be up. -Jess and Britt 


	4. Part 4

Chapter 4: Cold Lakes  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Lily stumbled downstairs. She had been up for an hour, but she was still tired as hell.  
  
"Don't we look fine and lovely this morning?" James asked.  
  
She pointed a finger at James. "Shut it." Walking towards the portrait hole, she stumbled from tripping over a chair.  
  
She headed down to breakfast and ate in silence, ignoring her friend's attempts to get her to talk.  
  
"Lily, what happened?"   
  
The red haired girl ended up giving everyone the silent treatment. She picked up her books and once more headed from the Great Hall.   
  
During class, she was still silent. Her attention all seemed to be focused on the desk. She didn't look at the professor or anyone else.  
  
"Evans, care to explain what you find so interesting about the desk?" the teacher snapped up once.  
  
"No."  
  
The teacher looked taken aback. "Fine."   
  
"Thanks for shutting up. Don't come again," she murmured.  
  
When classes ended for the day, Lily silenty crept back to the room again. Where James was waiting for her with a concerned look. "What, Potter?" she snapped.  
  
"What is so interesting in this room, Evans?"  
  
"Nothing at all, Potter, nothing at all."  
  
James frowned. "You're hiding something from me."  
  
"And?"  
  
He took a step towards her, care written all over his face. "Why?"  
  
"Because I can?"  
  
He touched her shoulder, his face softening. "Don't snap at me, Lil."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He grabbed both of her shoulders gently. She turned her face to the side. "Look at me, Lil."  
  
Lily looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong? Tell me," he whispered, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
"I--I--It's hard to describe," she finished lamely.  
  
"Lil, tel--"  
  
But she had turned and ran off in the other direction.  
  
"Huh," he muttered. "Wonder what's wrong with her?"  
  
Lily ran smack into Professor Dumbledore. "Oh, I'm so sorry Professor--"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "There. There. What seems to be the problem Miss Evans?"  
  
She plastered a very weak smile on her face. "Nothing? Why does it seem like something is wrong?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow as his eyes laughed at her with amusement. "Maybe because you were running away from Mister Potter?"  
  
"Oh. . .That. . .Hey, how'd you know--"  
  
"It seems, Miss Evans, that you have discovered the Mirror of Erised, am I correct?"  
  
"H--how did you know?" she stuttered.  
  
"Never mind that. Am I correct?"   
  
"Yes, you are," she mumbled.  
  
"Ah, I see, I see. Men have wasted away before that mirror, Miss Evans, even driven insane. Do you plan to let it do that to you?"  
  
"No, why would I do that?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're lashing out at all of your friends, especially Mister Potter. I presume this has to do with him and what you saw in that mirror?" He looked at her over his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Once again, Lily gasped. "How could you know?" she asked.  
  
"I know many things, Miss Evans. Especially the rude behavior you seem to be displaying towards young James." The two of them had begun walking this whole time and when Lily finally looked up she discovered they were in Dumbledore's office. "Have a seat, Lily," he said kindly and sat down himself. She oblidged. "Now. You refuse to believe that image projected into the mirror from within, do you not?"  
  
"No, why?" she asked. She was very curious now.  
  
"Then why, Miss Evans, are you running from it?" he asked quietly, looking at her pointedly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He placed his hands on the table and folded them. "The mirror does not lie."  
  
"How does it project those images?" Lily knew she couldn't keep up this innocent act forever.   
  
"Magic," he said as if it were the most casual thing in the world. "And, Miss Evans, tell the truth. You're a very terrible liar." Laughter was written across his face.  
  
"Why do you want me to say, then?" she asked, rather crossly.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Evans, don't snap."  
  
"What do you need me for?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then may I go?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
She got up and walked out. "Bye, Professor."  
  
Dumbledore pulled out a notepad and pencil and wrote, 'Brittany's bet: 1. Jessica's bet: 2.' Then he placed them within his robes and took out lemon drops, unsticking them and eating them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a boat ride with me some t-time along the lake?" James stuttered a little, face turning slightly crismon. Wait. . .Why was he blushing!?   
  
Lily raised a red eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know-" she sighed, but was interrupted when James grabbed both her hands in one of his own.   
  
"Please, Lil," he said, looking at her with intense eyes.   
  
"S-sure, James," she stuttered, faltering under his gaze.   
  
"Great! Tomorrow at lunch?" He smiled warmly.   
  
"Al-alright-"   
  
He grinned, kissed her cheek without even thinking about it, and rushed off again.   
  
Lily raised her eyebrows. "Well, that was. . .interesting," was all she could manage to say as she gingerly touched her cheek.   
  
"What was?" Britt's voice sounded.  
  
"Nothing, Britt, nothing," Lily said. This was one of those things best kept to yourself.  
  
She quietly turned on her heel and walked off.   
  
Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Alrighty then." And she turned and walked off in the opposite direction.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Argh, you are so annoying!"   
  
"I'm annoying!? Look at you! Jess, you've been bickering at me for the last--" He paused, checking his watch. "Half hour!"   
  
"Because you pulled a horrible prank on me!"  
  
"It's what I do, Jessica! I couldn't resist!"   
  
"Sure you could! Stupid, idiotic, egotistical, acne, boggie, snobby, snot-nosed, creep, freaky, jerk, who has no life!" she yelled furiously, hands clenching in fists.  
  
"Ooh, I have no life, who's the one who sat on the magical whoopee cushion without looking?" he asked just as angrily in response.  
  
"Not my fault, idiot!" she yelled, standing on her tiptoes to where she was almost eye level with him. Her face had red splotches appearing from being so outraged. "You embarrassed me in front of the whole Common Room, you jerk!"   
  
"Do you have any clue how naive you're being?" he yelled at her. "Any at all?"  
  
"I don't care! All I care about is that you're a cruel hearted bastard who cares about no one but himself and his lousy pranks!" She reached up a hand and raised it to slap his face.  
  
He grabbed her hand. "Don't you dare slap me!"  
  
"Oh yeah!? Who's gonna stop me!?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, me!" Remus responded.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" she yelled furiously.  
  
"I'd like to see you even try to slap me! You slap me, I bite back!" he responded.  
  
"You bite me, I bite back!" Jess yelled in response.  
  
Remus smiled wryly. "Let me tell you, werewolf fur does NOT taste good."  
  
Jessica raised an eyebrow. She decided he didn't know what he was talking about and was just playing with her mind. "What the fuck are you talking about, Remus!?"  
  
"What does it sound like, Jessica!?" he snapped.  
  
"You're fucked up in the head, you know that!?" she screamed, baring her teeth and snarling.   
  
"You should talk, Jessica!" he yelled back.  
  
Britt stepped in mildly. "Hey, hey, what's going on over here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Her!"  
  
"Him!" they both yelled, pointing at each other.  
  
She sighed. "What happened this time?"  
  
"He pulled a prank on me!" Jessica hollared. "Need I say more!?"  
  
"Yes. What'd he do?" she asked, smiling at the absurdity of the situation.  
  
"I put a magical whoopee cushion in her seat," Remus replied, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, and he put a Sound Modifier Charm on it, too!" she yelled.  
  
Britt had to stiffle a laugh. "That's all? If that happened to me, I'd burst out laughing!"  
  
Jessica let out a blood curdling scream. "I hate you people, you know that!? I hate this school! I hate my friends! I hate the people in this school! And most of all, I hate *you*!" She shouted the last part at Remus.  
  
"How can you hate your friends?" Britt asked mildly.  
  
"Ugh!" Jessica yelled. "UGH UGH UGH!"  
  
"Doesn't she just love us?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes," Britt agreed laughing. "She does."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She kicked Remus' leg. "SHUTUP!"  
  
"And she really loves you," Britt said, grinning.  
  
Jessica gave Brittany a look that could freeze Hell over.  
  
"Whoa, you're an ice girl," Britt said, unaffected.  
  
Remus smirked. Jessica glared at him. And Brittany pointed her wand and magicked them into a closet, locking the door with magic as well.  
  
For the first few minutes, she could hear many cries, most sounding like, "Oh, damn!" or "Oh, shit!" but after a while, they gave up and began fighting for a good few hours. For a while, the fighting was so intense that the closet door shook, but it calmed down. Around the end of the shaking, Sirius came in. "Hey, Sir," Brittany said, grinning.  
  
"Hey, Britt," Sirius said, smiling. "What's going on in there?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I just locked Jess and Remus into the closet," she said, calmly.  
  
"Are they getting it on or are they fighting?" he asked.  
  
"SIRIUS!" Britt giggled. "You sicko!"  
  
"Proud of it."  
  
For a while, there was silence from Britt and Sirius as Jess and Remus fought, but after a while, Jess and Remus began to get very quiet.  
  
"I hate you, Remus!" Jessica shouted within the closet.   
  
"Same to you!"   
  
Remus moved foward a step. "I hate how you always get in my way and always wail and complain to me!"   
  
"It's not like you're any better!" she yelled back, taking a step foward as well.   
  
"You're a bitch!"   
  
"You're an asshole!"   
  
"Your point!?"  
  
"Ugh!"   
  
All the while, they had been stepping closer and closer.   
  
"You're a conceited jerk," Jessica whispered, standing merely an inch away.   
  
"And you're a complicated young woman I'll never understand," he murmured, his breath tickling her lips.   
  
"And you're a-"  
  
But his lips had melted against hers, the two sharing a sweet kiss. Jessica raised her eyebrows in surprise. But soon they lowered and she closed her eyes, their kiss picking up passion.   
  
Outside, Brittany and Sirius once more noticed how quiet it got.  
  
"Shall I look and see what's going on in there?" Britt murmured.  
  
"Might as well," was Sirius' reply.  
  
She tiptoed over. Remus and Jessica were kissing. Passionately. "Sirius, you'd better come look at this," she whispered.  
  
Sirius came over and looked. "I never would have thought Jessica's last name would be changing to Lupin!" he said in a normal tone. Britt jumped. She had been talking in and hearing words in whispers all day, so she didn't expect it. Apparently, neither did Jessica and Sirius.  
  
Remus casually lifted a finger from behind Jessica's back in a vulgar gesture. Sirius snickered and Britt and he closed the door once more.   
  
"Wonder if they'd go further if we locked it again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"That is really cruel!" Britt responded. "But why not?" She locked it again.  
  
Sirius smirked and casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'd knew you see it my way."   
  
She wrenched away. "How could I not?" Britt didn't really like what she called 'side-embraces'. She preferred full hugs. "And don't forget that I abhor side-embraces, please!"  
  
Sirius grinned. "Alright, alright."  
  
Britt rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sirius, I would think you'd know that by now."  
  
"I do. I just act like I don't."  
  
"So you're purposely aggravating me then?" she asked, grinning.  
  
"Yep. Sure am."  
  
She said, "Roar. I am a panther. Here me roar. Roar."  
  
"Well. . .Well. . .Well, I am the mighty kisser. See me kiss!" He bent down and pecked her cheek.  
  
"Not impressive, Mr. Black," Britt said, grinning up at him. She was average height, but Sirius was around 6'3".  
  
He grinned again. "Shall I do better, Milady?"   
  
She shrugged. "If you want to. I won't push you away."  
  
"But how about we sit down first?" Sirius asked.  
  
Britt shrugged. "Sure, why not?"   
  
They sat down on the couch and turned to face each other. Britt closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips against hers. Wow, he was right, he is an awesome kisser, she thought. She tipped up her head slightly so it would be a little easier. Once they were done, she said her thought aloud. "You're right, you are an awesome kisser!"  
  
"Well, thank you, Britt," he said, smiling.  
  
"You're always welcome, Sirius," Britt said happily. Ah, life was bliss.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning at breakfast, owl post came again. An hour swooped over to the table to land before Lily. It held a boquet of roses in it's beak and a letter attached to its leg.   
  
Smiling, Lily took the boquet and read the letter as the owl flew off. It read:  
  
Lily,   
  
You smell as sweet as summer roses,   
  
Your name even better,   
  
I bet you taste as wonderful as you look,   
  
But I'm too afraid to find out.   
  
  
  
I watch you from not too afar,   
  
I gaze at you wholeheartedly,   
  
I think I love you,   
  
I don't know,   
  
But maybe you can teach me,   
  
What it means to love?  
  
  
  
Lily looked up. There was no signature. She flipped the parchment over to the back. There was none there either.  
  
"Ooh, Lil has a secret admirer!" Britt said, looking over her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I guess so," Lily said softly. She looked down the table to look at James. James was busily engrossed in laughing and talking with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, not giving her a glance.   
  
"Wonder who it was?" Jess said.  
  
"I bet it was Jaaaaaaaaaaames," Britt said, grinning.  
  
"Can't be," Jessica said, grinning slightly. Maybe she would win this bet after all. "See? He's not even paying attention to her."  
  
"Maybe he doesn't want to because Lil will think he did."  
  
"Yeah, but. . ." Jessica caught Remus' eye. "You guys, I need to go um. . .To the library. That's it. Yeah, the library!"   
  
"Why?" Britt asked warily.  
  
"Oh, just to research on that project from Mr. Binns?"   
  
"Don't you mean research of Remus' lips?" Britt asked teasingly.  
  
Jessica calmly held down her temper. "No. Research on my paper about werewolves," she said, honestly trying to sound convincing and hoping it was working.  
  
"Yep. Have fun researching his lips!"  
  
She sighed and her and Remus left the Great Hall hand-in-hand.  
  
Britt looked over at Sirius and winked. "Mission accomplished," she mouthed.  
  
Sirius grinned and turned back to his food.   
  
Meanwhile, Lily was still staring at the letter, narrowing her eyes and trying to recognize the handwriting. It looked familiar. . .But she just couldn't lay a finger on it.   
  
"I still think James sent it," Britt told her. "That's his handwriting."  
  
"Nonsense," Jessica replied as her and Remus came back. She took a seat across from Lily and began buttering some toast.   
  
"I thought you were with Remus at the library?" Brittany said. It was more of a statement than a question.   
  
"Nah, he only had to tell me something. The library was a diversion to let you think I was studying.   
  
"But if it was James, don't you think he'd have enough decency to give her these white roses in person?"  
  
"Why white roses though?" Lily asked.   
  
"I believe white roses symbolize truth. . ."  
  
"Why not red roses?" Brittany asked. "They symbolize love, after all."  
  
Jessica set down her silveware and glared at Brittany. "He doesn't love her, you dimwit. If he did, we wouldn't be having this conversation about why there are white roses and why it wasn't James that sent them."  
  
"How do you know it wasn't?" Brittany asked in response, setting down her silverware also.  
  
"Because like I said: He would have the decency to send these flowers himself. Watch." She looked down the table. "Oy! Jamsie!" He looked up. "Did you send these roses!?"  
  
"No. . ." He looked confused.   
  
She grinned and turned back to Brittany. "See?"   
  
"And you know he's telling the truth HOW?" Brittany asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
Jessica looked smug. "Because I have some vertiasium potion right here, you idiot. I slipped it in there on the way back."  
  
"Maybe Wormtail did it?" Brittany asked, shrugging.  
  
"Why don't you ask?" she replied, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Hey, Wormy!" Brittany called. Peter Pettigrew looked down the table to her. "Did you send these roses to Lil?" She gestured to the roses.  
  
"N-n-no," he said.  
  
Jessica shrugged and took a bite out of her toast. "You couldn't get anything out of him if his life depended on it."   
  
Lily paused. "Wait a second. . .Jess, you said you put veritasium in his goblet?"   
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Hey, James, who do you love?" Lil yelled up the table.  
  
"I love-"  
  
Dumbledore, who happened to be sitting at the staff table this fine morning, suddenly stood up and waved his wand. James stopped mid-sentence.  
  
"May I have your attention?" he asked as the students shut their mouths. "Thank you. Now then, I have an anouncement to make:  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO HOGSMEADE TOMORROW!"  
  
Jessica literally fell out of her chair.  
  
Britt giggled. "Hey, Lil, I dare you to ask James to go to the Leaky Cauldron with you."  
  
"Dare not taken."   
  
"What should the penalty be, Jess?" Britt asked, raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Have her ask him to go to the Shrieking Shack," Jess suggested. "On a full moon."  
  
"Oooh, okay. Lil?"  
  
"Lily, I believe it's time for our boat date," James said, standing up and picking Lily up over her seat. "This way please." He flipped her playfully over his shoulder and carried the shrieking and laughing Lily out of the Hall.   
  
Jessica scowled. "This is not supposed to be happening!" she yelled, slamming her fist down on the table.   
  
Everyone got really quiet and gave her weird looks. "What are you looking at!?" she snapped and they all went back to their food.  
  
"What the Hell?" Brittany asked Jess.  
  
"Just forget about it," she replied, sighing. She absolutely did *not* fancy jumping into that lake in the middle of December.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"James, are you sure about this?" Lily asked, watching him set the boat into the water.   
  
"Positive, Lil," he said gruffly.  
  
"Okay, James."  
  
Finally, he had it in there. Sighing in relief, he walked over to Lily and took her hand, gently setting her in the boat and climbing in after. He took the oars and began to row.   
  
It had been two hours since breakfast as they had to get ready, as well as their things. Lily sighed and folded her hands in her lap, looking about.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Beautiful," she responded.  
  
He smiled to himself, watching her as he rowed.  
  
"It's really cold , though," she said, drawing her cloak tight about her and shivering.  
  
"But it's barely into November, Lil," he commented.  
  
"And?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He smiled and shook his head, pausing to wave his wand and mutter a charm. Lily warmed up immediately.  
  
"Thanks, James," she said, smiling. "Aren't you cold?"  
  
"Nah, I'm fine," he replied, but there was a slight stutter in his voice.  
  
"You liar," she said, casting one for him.  
  
Half an hour later, James stopped rowing. "Well, we're in the middle of the lake."   
  
"Wow," she breathed. "It's really pretty.  
  
Meanwhile, Jessica and Remus were creeping down along the bushes. "Jessica, what *are* we doing?"   
  
"We're spying, Remmy."   
  
Lily slowly moved over to James and turned her back to him, leaning up against his chest and sitting between his legs. He raised his eyebrows in surprise then wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.   
  
"Cold?" he asked quietly as silence settled around. The only other thing that made a sound was the soft and gentle breezes blowing out across the lake and tousling their hair about.   
  
"You know, James," Lily murmured.   
  
"Hm?" he asked, closing his eyes and burying his nose in her hair, smelling its sweet smells.   
  
"I could get used to this," she said softly before she thought about it.  
  
"Yeah, me too," James replied quietly, leaning his head down and burying it in the crook of her neck.   
  
She smiled softly, leaning her head against his shoulder.   
  
"Lil?" he asked after ten minutes of holding her.   
  
"Yeah?" she murmured.   
  
He placed two fingers under her chin and turned her head to face his. "I think that. . ." He hesitated, their eyes locking.   
  
"Think that what?" she whispered as he leaned his head in.   
  
"That I'm . . . ."  
  
And, quite suddenly, the boat turned over and knocked its contents into the water.  
  
"Ahaha!" Jessica whispered in triumph, grinning and putting her wand back in her robes.   
  
"What the hell?" Lily asked furiously.  
  
James stuttered up to the surface and the two of them turned the boat back over and scrambled in. "Hold on, Lil," he said. He lifted his wand and shouted, "Accio broomstick!"   
  
His broom came flying over to them and hovered above James's head. He gathered up Lily into his arms and climbed atop the broom.   
  
"James, are you sure I won't fall off?" she asked doubtfully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied, his grip tightening about her.   
  
They flew back to the castle and James picked Lily up, immediately heading towards the hospital wing.   
  
Once he arrived, the nurse came bustling over. "What happened?"  
  
"We fell into the lake," James said simply.  
  
Blankets immediately appeared in her hands. "Put these around you and get yourselves into bed. I'll make some Pepperup Potion."   
  
She came bustling back a few minutes later and gave some of the potion to Lily first. She drank it and winced as she immediately warmed up slightly. She repeated the process with James.  
  
When James looked back a few minutes later, he found her sound asleep, a smile spread across her face.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, so that was Chapter 4. What do you guys think? Do you like? :( If so, we want atleast five reviews. OK? Pwease? Thankie for all the others! They were so sweet!!!! R/R please -Jess and Britt 


	5. Part 5

A/N: *Sighs* Alas, I am sorry for such a short chapter. But it is necessary. Please, I want atleast five reviews! And thanks for being so patient and for all the other reviews! You guys are great! -Jess and Britt  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The news of the change of James spread through the school like wildfire. Why was he being so nice? Why wasn't he dating anyone? This new, kind, happy James exhilerated the girls. They all threw themselves at him and asked him out plenty of times. But each time, he had smiled gently and politely turned them down.  
  
The only reasonable answer was that he had his eyes focused on someone else. But who?  
  
When asked, he merely grinned and shrugged, then walked off. Even his friends couldn't get it out of him.   
  
Everyone was curious as to who had captured James' heart. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily sighed, shaking her head, and watching the waters of the lake calmly. She was experiencing some feelings towards James that she didn't want to be feeling. Afterall, wasn't it she, the girl who couldn't positively stand James before, who proclaimed that she would never fall for James to Brittany. Yes. And she wasn't about to change that statement.   
  
She hugged her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.   
  
James Harold Potter. Most popular boy in school. Most gorgeous boy in school. . .Maybe in the entire world. . .  
  
She shook that last thought off.  
  
She should be happy! Her bet was working perfectly. James was changing and falling for her. Or so she thought. It most definately seemed so. Wasn't that what he was about to tell her at the lake? She hoped.   
  
She felt a slight twinge of guiltiness in the back of her mind.   
  
She let out a growl of frustration and tried shoving it away.  
  
Why did she suddenly care that James' heart would be broken on the night of the dance!?  
  
She didn't want to explore any more on that thought. . .  
  
But her guilt was eating her up inside and she couldn't bare to keep this secret from him any longer. He would be hurt if she told him that it was all a lie, angered by the thought that she had been playing games with him.   
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
God, what had she done?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
James practically jumped for joy on his way to breakfast that morning.   
  
He was so happy! So free!  
  
He thought of that time at the lake two days ago. He and Lily had almost shared a kiss. He had almost told her that he. . .that he loved her.   
  
He smiled to himself as he entered the Great Hall.  
  
He did! He loved her! And there were no doubts to that self-statement.  
  
He almost laughed with glee.  
  
Lily Evans was the girl who took his heart. His worst enemy now the girl he dreamed of.  
  
A frown came to his lips suddenly.  
  
He only hoped that she wasn't playing with his heart.   
  
"James! Over here!" Sirius called from the table.  
  
James looked up and grinned. "Padfoot! Lovely morning, isn't it?" he said as he sat himself down at the table.  
  
Peter blinked. "Prongs, what has gotten into you?"  
  
He only smiled and rustled his friend's hair. "Nothing, my friend, nothing! Just an angel come to see me!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered to Remus, "He hasn't been that same since the day at the lake."  
  
Remus shook his head and laughed softly. "He's in love, Sirius."  
  
Sirius nodded. "That we can tell."  
  
When Sirius looked back up James was shoving food into his mouth hurriedly. Sirius stared.  
  
"Do calm down, Prongs, what is the bloody hurry?"  
  
James swallowed and paused. "Got to be in the library." Then he started eating again.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow. "For what reason?"  
  
Remus tilted his head to the side. "I believe he told me he had to meeting Lily in the astronomy tower this morning."   
  
"That so? Hm. . ."  
  
James swallowed again, drained the last of his pumpkin juice, and stood up from the table. "Must be going, boys! See you later Prongs, Moony, Wormtail!"  
  
Sirius could only wave in, awed that someone could eat so fast.   
  
Remus chuckled softly at the look on his friend's face and started to eat his own food.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lily nervously twidled her fingers and swallowed. She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
She had come to tell James the truth. She hoped that he could forgive her.   
  
Her head jerked up as she heard footsteps on the staircase. A black mob of hair came into view, and then James entered the room.   
  
"Lily," he breathed.  
  
"James, I have something to tell you," she started.  
  
He smiled and pulled her into his arms, looking down at her face. "And I you." Then he noticed how stricken she looked. "Lily, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," she managed, giving a weak smile. "Just a little sick, that's all. But I'm fine."  
  
He grinned. "Good. You had something to tell me?"  
  
She hesitated. "Why don't you tell me what you wanted first."  
  
He let her go and smiled. "I realized something, Lily."  
  
"And what. . ." She swallowed. "Is that?"  
  
"That I. . ." He walked up to her and took her hands. "Am completely in love with you."  
  
"Oh, James-" she started, her heart starting to break right then.  
  
He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "No, no, don't say anything," he whispered. "Let me finish."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
He stepped closer. "Ever since that night at Hogsmeade, I have realized how beautiful, sweet, and lovely you are. You're so free, so alive, so. . .so. . ." He searched for words. "God, Lily, I'm so in love with you!"  
  
Her vision was beginning to get blurry and a watery substance burned at the back of her eyes. "James-"  
  
He laughed softly. "Didn't I say let me finish?" He paused then continued. "That day at the lake, I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't find the words. And now I can. I love you, Lily Evans."  
  
He smiled. "Now what is that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say the words she had come to say, heart beating quickly.  
  
She looked into his expectant, sparkling, brown eyes.  
  
And found she couldn't do it.  
  
She sniffled and smiled. "Only to say that I am completely in love with you also."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, burying his nose in her hair and smelling its contents.   
  
She almost died inside as her heart shattered into a thousand little pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The days passed happily for James, the dance drawing closer and closer. Lily and James had decided they would be going together. And the school had found that the dance would be masquerade.  
  
Lily's heart ached, yet she kept all her thoughts and feelings inside. She couldn't even tell her two best friends because they were the ones she had made the bets with. And she was filled with so much guiltiness as she watched James.   
  
Two days till Christmas, Lily had finally told herself she would tell him. She had to. Or she would die from keeping this secret.   
  
He would understand, she told herself firmly. James loved her. He would understand.  
  
So she sent him a letter telling him to meet her in the astronomy tower at midnight. He had replied, saying he would do so.   
  
Now, she leaned against the cold, stone wall, holding back tears. James would be arriving any moment now. She faintly heard footsteps and looked towards the entrance. James entered and rushed towards her, sweeping her up in his arms.  
  
"Lily," he said, smiling. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
She started to cry. She couldn't keep back the tears any longer. They flowed down her cheeks steadily and she tried to stop them, but found she couldn't.  
  
James paled, worriness reflected in his eyes. "Lily, what's wrong?"  
  
"James, I have something to tell you."  
  
He frowned. "Yes?"  
  
She pulled away, much to his confusion, and looked at the ground. She couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him.   
  
"James, Jessica and I made a bit. . ."  
  
"And?" She heard the sudden dread in his voice.  
  
"And. . .it was about you. We made a bet that I could make you fall in love with me by midnight of the Christmas Dance." She sobbed harder. "James, I'm so, so, sorry. But all that's changed! I swear!" She looked up at his face.  
  
He stiffened. Hurt mirrored in his eyes and spread across his features. Then sudden anger came. "This was all a bet?" he said slowly.   
  
"Yes, but all that's changed now-" she said quickly, but was cut off.   
  
James was shaking his head, staring at her in disbelief. "I told you I loved you! I gave you my heart! And now you tell me this is a bet!?" he yelled. "Lily! All this has been a lie!? The date!? The time on the lake!? A few weeks ago!? All of this has been some. . .some. . .*game*!?"  
  
"James, I'm so, so, sorry. All that has changed-"  
  
He held up a hand to cut her off. "No," he said slowly, coldly. "I do not believe you. You are more-than-likely lieing to me now. Just save it," he spat.  
  
He turned towards the door and started out.  
  
"James!" she called.  
  
He only shook his head and continued to walk out. She held out a hand and watched as he disappeared from sight.  
  
She collapsed on the floor and buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she cried her heart out.  
  
James was gone. James was hurt. He was angry. He was mad.   
  
And it was all because of some stupid bet. 


	6. Part 6

OMG! Hey everyone! Soooooo sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! Britt lost her internet and we couldn't write, and she just recently got it back! Thanks for all the patient reviews! Don't forget, we love you guys, and at the end of this story there will be replies to ALL of the reviews! But it's not quite here yet, so you'll just have to wait a tad bit longer.   
  
-Jess and Britt  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: James and His Desire  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lil, bud, it'll be okay," Brittany said, patting her on the back. Then she turned to one of the doors behind her. "Jess, get your ass out here, now!" She sounded extremely peeved. (And she was, too.)  
  
When Jess arrived, she looked vaguely scared, for Brittany's temper was not a thing to mess with, and Jess knew it. "What?"  
  
"Why the Hell did you come up with that God-damn idea?" she asked slowly. Britt's talking slowly showed she was furious, for most of the time, the words competed to come into her mouth, came out fast, got tangled up, and confused her.  
  
"I thought it would be funny. I guess I never thought I'd play with her emotions as well. And I never thought James would be this hurt," Jess said, obviously feeling as awful as Britt and Lily did.  
  
Britt could tell she felt awful, but Britt needed to vent. "That you didn't think is evident," she said, but her voice began to waver. "I didn't make the bet, and I wasn't one of the hurters, but I feel just as awful," she admitted. She sat down next to Lily and began to cry.  
  
"Oh, God," Jess said. She sat down too and also cried until the floor was successfully soaked.  
  
"Okay, guys?" Britt said, sniffling.  
  
"Y-yeah?" Jess hiccuped.  
  
"There's gonna be a flash flood if we don't stop soon," Britt said, pointing at the floor.  
  
"Oh, jeez, Britt," Lily said, tackling her.  
  
"Dog pile!" Jess said, jumping on to Lily.  
  
"Oof!" Brittany said. "You're crushing my ribs!" Then there was an audible crack. "What's that, Jess? I'm sort of squished, so I can't see."  
  
"Evans, Aston, Jones! What on Earth are you doing!? You three look absurd!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed, voice sharp.  
  
Lily caught a glance of them in the mirror and had to agree. Their faces were tear-streaked, but they were laughing and piled atop each other.  
  
There was another loud crack as the wood holding up the bed broke. At this, Professor McGonagall looked livid. "Get - off - the - bed," she said. "Now. And then march yourselves to Professor Dumbledore's office and explain why the bed is broken."  
  
"Professor McGonagall, couldn't you just let us tell you why? We feel pretty sucky as it is, and being marched to the Headmaster's won't really help much."  
  
"All right, sure. One moment, please." With those words, she fixed the bed and also changed a bunny slipper scattered wantonly on the floor into a bench. Sitting on it, they let her in on the bet, and what had happened since then.  
  
At the end of their jumbled explanation, McGonagall said, "First of all, you should have realized you were playing with emotions. Second, you should have asked yourself, 'Is it really worth it?' But since you did none of those, I have but one piece of advice, since it appears you are in love with him, Lily."  
  
"What's that?" she asked, sniffling, a bit of hope rising.  
  
"Give him your winnings, tell him it wasn't worth it, tell him why it wasn't worth it, and let him figure out the rest for himself."  
  
"But I can't face him!" Lily protested.  
  
"You have to, or else he'll be misguided and think you don't care."  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor," Lily began quietly. "But it's not as easy as you think it is."  
  
McGonagall eyed her closely, and for a moment a faraway glaze seemed cast over her eyes, sad and distant. Then she shook her head and sighed, smoothing over the wrinkles in her wool dress. "Fine. I suggest you keep yourselves out of trouble, though. I don't think it'll do to mope around and cause havoc for everyone. Just remember what I said." And with a swish of her dress skirts, she was out of the room, closing the door silently behind her.  
  
Jessica patted Lily's shoulder sympathetically. "I understand, Lils. Don't worry."  
  
Britt, however, was still staring after the professor. "I wonder what that was all about."  
  
Lily sniffled again, wiping her eyes. "What was what all about?"  
  
Britt stared after their professor for a moment, then noticed that her two best friends were giving her queer looks. Blushing slightly, clearing her throat, she explained herself. "I think McGonagall is in love with someone."  
  
Jess gawked. "Are you bloody crazy!?"  
  
Brittany gave her a hurt look. "No. . .But don't you think so, Lils?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Lils?"  
  
Both girls turned to find Lily sound asleep on her bed. Her breathing was calm and even and the expression on her face was one of peace. She looked as if she had no worries in the world.  
  
Jessica reached out, stroking her hand fondly. "I feel so sorry for Lily."  
  
Brittany nodded, then abruptly spoke what had been picking at her mind for the past few days. "Are you and Remus not talking anymore?"  
  
Jessica looked up so suddenly, Brittany had to blink twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "Why?" she snapped.  
  
"Uh. . .Well. . .You don't seem to be. And from what everyone's been telling me, you two are going to break up. . ."  
  
"Oh, that's just like you, Britt!" Jessica suddenly exploded, catching Brittany off guard. "Always sticking your nose into other people's business! Well, you know what, I have feelings, too! Why does everyone seem to dismiss that!? Is it so wrong for me to feel confused!?"  
  
Britt, after having let the shock settle down, realized that Jessica wasn't exactly angry at her.  
  
Jess stood up, pulling at her hair, pacing wildly. She looked so upset and furious with herself, and it was a startling change from the usually happy-go-lucky girl. "I mean, how. . .How can he blame me!? F-For not knowing!?" She was shaking now. "I can't provide any answers! It's all too complicated!" She paused for a moment, staring at something far, far away, then slowly collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "It wasn't supposed to work this way. . ."  
  
Britt stood up, licking her lips and swallowing, slowly walked over and put her arm around Jessica's shoulders. "Did he tell you he loves you, Jess. . .?"  
  
Jessica sniffled and looked up, fresh tears held back by an amazing power of will. And then with one sorrowful look from Brittany, she began sobbing, the tears steadily flowing down her cheeks. "Yes," she choked, nodding. "Yes, he did."  
  
"Oh, Jess. . ." Britt whispered, putting her arms around her best friend and holding her close.  
  
"Brittany." Jessica's heart wrenched painfully as she remembered Remus' strong words and intense eyes and the look on his face when she just held up her hand and walked away. She sobbed even harder, and Britt cradled her, shushing her, telling her it was alright. "No, it's not. . .Britt, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
  
  
James Potter walked down the hallway towards the room he had remembered seeing Lily lingering by from what seemed so long ago. He ran a hand through his mussed hair, readjusted his glasses. He paused before the door, bouncing on the heels of his feet, clearing his throat. He shook his head 'no', paced a bit, then came to the door again. Finally, taking a deep breath, he opened it slowly.  
  
Darkness greeted him, come from the middle of the night—hey, he couldn't sleep, who could blame him—and dust stirred as his robe hems trailed along the floor. He hadn't changed: too lazy to, too upset.  
  
Frowning as he saw a single mirror at the far end of the room, James walked over to it slowly, read the inscription engraved in the golden wood. Raising an eyebrow slightly, his features softening, as his thoughts seemed to stray from the pain he was feeling; he reached up and brushed his fingers against the smooth glass.  
  
And gasped as an image of a young woman with fiery red hair appeared in it before him.  
  
He took a step back, eyes beginning to water all over again.  
  
There stood Lily, and he had an arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders. Within her arms was a little boy, about one year old, and he was laughing and clapping. With a slight charge of horror and excitement mixed into one, James realized that he had seen this somewhere before. . .Before all of this had happened. . .  
  
He sat down before the mirror, entranced, watching Lily smile, stand on her tiptoes and kiss his cheek. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, and James reflexively looked down at it.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
Frowning slightly in confusion, he looked back up again at the reassuring face of the one he loved the most in the entire world. He blinked back tears and swallowed the lump against his throat.  
  
Abruptly, the image shifted, and just Lily was there.  
  
"Oh, Lily. . ." He sighed, reaching up again, fingers trailing over her hand. Or the image of her hand. "What did I ever do. . .I trusted you. . .I believed in you. . .I poured my heart at your feet. . .And then you shoved it back in my face. . ."  
  
He blinked, and this time the tears came, dripping slowly one by one and splattering against the stone floor. "Lily, I love you. . .So much it hurts, so much I would give anything away. . ."  
  
He bowed his head, shaking it slowly, and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook once, twice, three times. . .And James Potter did something that he hadn't done since he was a little boy: he cried his heart out until he fell fast asleep.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sirius asked, fidgeting nervously. He wasn't too prone to going along with any of his girlfriend's ideas, even if it meant dealing with other people's hearts. Just because he was a prankster didn't mean that he liked messing around with this kinda stuff.  
  
In others words, he didn't like messing around with love.  
  
"I'm positive, Sir," she replied solemnly. "I can't stand seeing Lil like this, and I'm sure you can't stand seeing James like this. And even Remus and Jessica have problems, too! Oooh. . .We have to do something, and I guess that my way is the only way we can do it. Will you help me?" Brittany asked.  
  
"If you're sure it's the best for them, Britt," Sirius replied, sighing.  
  
"Sir, I have been setting people up since I was five. Just promise me you will, okay?" She looked at him with her irresistible puppy dog eyes.  
  
"All right," he agreed, praying that this would go down well. If it didn't, he, if not Britt, would have hell to pay from the wrath of James Potter.  
  
"We'll tell them to meet us at 7:00 in the _______?" Brittany quizzed Sirius, raising an eyebrow, placing her hands on her hips, tapping her foot.  
  
"Divination Tower," he said, smiling.  
  
"Okay, then. Let's go do it! Then, after all of this mess, maybe we can help Remus and Jessica! I just hope she doesn't kill me for doing this without her," Brittany exclaimed enthusiastically, pumping the air with her fist, and winking.  
  
As she left, she never even noticed the adoring look Sirius gave her.  
  
  
  
"Lil, I have something really, totally important to tell you, but I can't tell you right now because of ears that might be listening. Meet me in the Divination Tower at seven, kay? Right now I've gotta get to Arithmancy," Brittany said to Lily in a whoosh of breath, holding the stitch in her side, gasping for air. She had run all the way to her friend, trying to catch her before class started.  
  
"All right, what's up?" Lily asked, curious at her best friend's behavior. An eyebrow raised slowly, suspiciously.  
  
"Can't tell ya," Brittany replied, scratching the back of her head. She grinned sheepishly. "But trust me: it's real important."  
  
"Kay. I trust you." Lily nodded, smiling.  
  
  
  
"James, I gotta tell you something, but I can't tell you right now. Wouldja meet me in the Divination Tower at seven? Right now I have an individual prank to perform," Sirius explained with an air of authority.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What's the prank?" He was a little disappointed that Sirius wasn't letting him in on it, but only grinned wolfishly to hide up his hurt. If one of the Marauders performed an individual prank, then that meant something was seriously wrong. But he shrugged, trusting in his friend, and sighed a little.  
  
"I'm gonna curse a couple buckets so when a professor goes by they fill up and then throw the water at the professor," he replied, practically rubbing his hands together at the prospect. "My main goal is that madwoman, McGonagall."  
  
"Yeah, cool, man," he said. "See ya there."  
  
On second thought, maybe an individual prank was best.  
  
  
  
Racing up the steps, Lily pondered over what it could possibly be. Was Britt pregnant? No, Britt didn't even have a boyfriend. Heck, Britt couldn't even flirt. Maybe it was that Britt had a boyfriend! Wow, now that would be something.  
  
She hummed to herself, walking up to the many steps to the Divination Tower, thoughts of what Brittany would have to tell her running through her mind. She had a wild imagination, and could get pretty creative ideas.  
  
But, deep down inside, she had a feeling it was something very important.  
  
  
  
James scowled, stomping up to the tower, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
His day hadn't exactly gone great, as one would put it, but more like the exact and total opposite. Normally, he would be happy to get detentions, you see, and today he wasn't.  
  
What the bloody hell was wrong with him!?  
  
Oh, yes. He was still brooding over her.  
  
He should just get over her, he told himself. Just get over her and her happy smile, her fiery hair, her emerald eyes. . .  
  
He stopped, closing his own eyes tightly, and fisted his hands in his hair.  
  
Argh! She even invaded his bloody thoughts!  
  
And his heart ached.  
  
Shaking his head, he started towards the tower again, deciding he was very tired and wanted Sirius to get this over with as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
Lily entered the tower, surprised to find that someone else was already there. It was dark, so she could only make out a lone silhouette by the winding, hands resting on the stone, Hogwarts robes hanging on broad shoulders, trailing along the ground.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as dozens of candles immediately lit up, once hidden in shadows, now floating around.  
  
James Potter turned, slightly startled, and his eyes narrowed when he saw her.  
  
"Oh, it's you. If you're here for some new boyfriend, then I suggest you find somewhere else to meet. Sirius wanted to talk to me."  
  
Lily scowled, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, Britt wanted to talk to me. And what are you talking about? I have no boyfriend, James!"  
  
He gestured to the candles, dark eyes flashing. "Then what are these for!?"  
  
"Don't ask me!" she retorted, glaring. "I'm just as confused as you are!"  
  
James shook his head, starting towards the other door of the large tower. "No, just forget this. I'm leaving. I don't have time for these petty arguments. Sirius can talk to me later."  
  
Lily's heart immediately sank, and she rushed over to him, grabbing his wrist. "James, no! Wait!"  
  
He whirled, then, looking down at her. "What?" he asked coolly.  
  
"I'm. . . ." She paused, not exactly knowing what to say, just knowing she didn't want him to leave. Her eyes scanned his handsome face, and that fluttery feeling once again entered her stomach.  
  
Many long moments passed, and James was growing impatient.  
  
He snatched his wrist away, snapping, "What? I don't have all bloody night."  
  
Bloody? James was super pissed at her. Bloody, instead of fuck or shit, seemed to be his favorite word when he was angry.  
  
"I. . ." Lily sighed. "Look, James, can we just talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well," she began, temper rising, "we could do this civilly, or you can act like a big baby!"  
  
James was quiet for a few moments, then nodded for her to continue, eyes never softening once. 


	7. Part 7

A/N: HEY ALL! Okay J While we uh work on the situation with er Lily and uh James, here's a cute, funny lil chapter. Hint: Remus and Jessica make up. Yay! Next chapter will more than likely feature the masquerade. We're not promising anything. ;) -Jess and Britt 

Chapter 7: Upbeat, Downbeat, and Stuck in Between

She ran down the corridors, gasping for air, red in the face. She could hear his footsteps pounding on the stone floor behind her, calling out her name, even though it was the middle of the night, wanting desperately for her to slow down. But she would have none of that. She didn't want to talk to him! Not after those cruel words! 

*_"James_. . ._I love you_. . ._" _

_"Lily, you can stop playing around, now_. _I know it was all a bet_. _Quit trying to put me through more misery_._" _

"James, what are you—"

"It's simple, really. _I mean, I'm obviously not good enough for you_._" James ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head as he stared at the window of the astronomy tower_. _"Who was I kidding? You hated me, I hated you, it's been like a game—it's been like everyone just supposed we would go out because we're arch enemies_._" His chuckle was bitter, mirthless, and he repeated, "Who was I kidding?" _

"James Potter—"

"Can you just stop _with the pity trip?" James shouted, whirling around to face her_. _"I'm not falling for it again! I'm not! I'm tired of getting treated this way! I was wrong! I hate you! I don't love you at all! How could I love someone who put me through all of this Hell!?" _

And Lily turned and ran from the room, James voice calling to her back, "No, wait, I didn't mean that! Lily, wait! LILY!"* 

She swallowed, slipping around a corner, not wishing to slow down. He was just horrible, just horrible! How was she expected to apologize when he wouldn't even let her get a word out! The stupid bastard!

Frustrated tears welled up at the back of her eyes, burning. She shook her head furiously as they began to stream down her cheeks. Lord, who was she kidding!? He hated her! He downright hated her!

She collapsed to her knees, finally spent, lungs begging for mercy. She buried her face in her hands, chest heaving from the force of her sobs and the much needed air coming in great, shuddering gasps. Then, just when she heard James behind her again, she picked herself up and started back towards the Gryffindor common room again in a beeline. 

She didn't plan on speaking to him for days. Because now she really knew what it was like to have a broken heart. 

***

Everyone, despite the misery that James and Lily felt, was in a cheerful mood as Christmas holidays drew nearer. The masquerade! Oh, it was going to be great! The suits of armor found around Hogwarts began to sing merry Christmas carols, along with the ghosts, and even Peeves the Poltergeist couldn't ruin everyone's good mood. 

More people signed the list to stay on account of the ball, and thus Hogwarts would remain as crowded as before holidays. Tiny Professor Flitwick could be seen Charming his Christmas tree as Hagrid brought them into the Great Hall just the day before students would gather at the Hogsmeade station, ready to go home. 

Girls began to get giddy and would be found giggling amongst themselves, whispering about rumors of who was going as what, and ect. Boys, especially ones that still referred to girls as contagious, rolled their eyes and mumbled under their breaths, only half excited as the girls were. All in all, the merriness just wouldn't reach four Gryffindors. 

Remus and Jessica flat out avoided each other like the plague. James and Lily were more of an amusing sight—James could be seen trying to chase Lily down in the hallways while Lily dodged into the crowd of students. James never caught up with her. James would send flowers via himself, but Lily flat out refused to answer it—rumors had it that the girls bewitched the door with a password, and otherwise couldn't hear the knocking of a very frustrated James. . .Well. . .More like pounding. 

Let's not forget Sirius and Brittany. 

Sirius. . .Poor Sirius. He would run this way and that, trying to catch up with Remus to try and get him to talk to Jessica, or at least to him about what was going on, but Remus refused to open his mouth. Sirius chased Jessica down, and when he finally caught up with her, she was glaring so evilly that he never managed to say quite what he had in mind. 

Brittany. . .Has she ever tried so hard? Lily wouldn't talk to James. She spent many nights galore trying to talk her red-haired friend into at least speaking a word with James, but no. Lily would have none of it. After a while, she tried to hang with James, you know, to pry information. . .But James wasn't very good company. I mean, after all, what's fun about putting yourself down constantly and just moping around? There's no fun in that at all! —At least not to Britt. 

Brittany and Sirius were so stressed that they hardly had any time for each other—oh, and when they did find time. . .But perhaps we shall discuss the happenings in empty classrooms they could grasp another time. 

***

"James! Oy, James!" Sirius shouted, running down through the station at Hogsmeade. Where was his friend going? Why wasn't he staying? 

James turned, trunk beside him, and raised an eyebrow. He was one of the only few students out there. "Yes, Mr. Black?" 

"Mr. Potter, I have been trying my best to hunt you down!" Sirius gasped, grasping at a stitch in his side. Whew, the winter air sure took a lot out of you. 

"Why is that, Mr. Black?" 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh, can we cut the bullshit?" When James just stared, Sirius smiled grimly. "Thank you. Now, um, care to tell me why," he became in a sugary sweet voice, which rose to a shout at the end, "YOU'RE LEAVING AND DIDN'T PLAN ON TELLING ME GOOD-BYE!?" 

"Padfoot, my ears," James hissed, covering them with his hands. 

"Oh, right, sorry." Sirius coughed. "But, um. . .Yeah, so why?" 

"I'm not leaving." 

Sirius nodded. "Right. And you're with your trunk out here, because. . .?" 

James sighed. "This isn't my trunk, Sirius," he snapped. "If you had been paying attention, you great git, you would have realized that!" He twisted the trunk to reveal the initials R. L. worn and carved into the side of it. "Moony wanted me to watch his stuff until he got back—nature called." 

Sirius' face fell. "He's going?" 

"Um. . ." James nodded. "Well, chap, it certainly does look like it, doesn't it?" 

Sirius waved his hand impatiently. "I have no dire use for your sarcasm, old fellow." Why were they talking like old men? he wondered. Oh, yes, well, it was probably because his ignorant friend had realized too late what he had said—that sometimes does things to your brain, it does. 

He got a mental image of James and himself lounging out on a beach somewhere off in the States, and both were old with graying beards. Sirius poked James in the side, cackling, looking at him over his shades, and grinned, revealing only teeth here and there. "Say, Potter," he wheezed, "You getting any girls?" 

James shook his head slowly, wheezing as tears streamed down his wrinkled face. "No girl will date me, Black!" 

"It's probably cause of what you said to. . .what's her name again?" 

"LILY!" James bellowed, then broke off in a fit of coughing. He fumbled around the beach blanket. "Now where'd I put my teeth?" 

"Sirius? Hello! Sirius!?" came a voice, and then the image was fading away from him. Sirius blinked, snapped out of his daydream, to see James waving an impatient hand before his face. 

"Oh, um, sorry. . ." Sirius grinned cheerfully. "Was daydreaming." 

"Nothing new there," James muttered, but Sirius chose to ignore it. 

"But. . .Remus needs to stay!" Sirius went straight back to the subject before that odd image. But licked his chapped lips, swallowing. 

James sighed. "Remus can go if he wants, Padfoot. It's not like anyone's forcing him to stay." 

Sirius frowned. "But. . ." Then a light clicked on in his mind. "I have it!" he announced proudly. 

"Have what?" James replied, raising an eyebrow. 

"Prongs, old pal, you have done it once again!"

"I. . .have?" 

Sirius clapped a hand down on his friend's shoulder. "You're not going to let Moony go!" 

"I'm. . .not?" 

"Nope!" Sirius leaned close, whispering to James his plan. 

Once James had heard the entire plan, he looked outraged and burst out, "No! That's cruel! We are NOT locking Moony in his bathroom stall! He might try to escape through the pipes or something!"

Sirius looked disgusted. "A, that's nasty, B, he couldn't fit, and C," Sirius responded.

James sighed. "All right, Padfoot," he said. "I'll help."

"You glad ol' Petey-boy is going home? I am, he's a weakling and just follows us around all the time. Don't tell him I said that, though," Sirius said, changing the subject.

"Yes, and I won't."

"Guys, leave Pettigrew alone," came a soft voice. The owner of the voice stepped out, proving to be a Slytherin.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Since when did Slytherins like Gryffindors?"

"Rare, I know, but just be nice to him. He has more power than you know, or could even understand," said the girl, whose name was Amber Leola.

"Rare? I'll—" Sirius began, until James elbowed him in the stomach, who almost seemed to be entranced by Amber, who looked almost exactly like Lily. Amber suddenly left, leaving so fast it almost seemed as if she had Disapparated. "James, don't you DARE go about falling in love with a Slytherin," Sirius warned James. "If you do, I'll have to punch you."

James looked surprised. "That wasn't Lily?"

Rolling his eyes, Sirius informed his friend, "That was Amber Leola, genius. Lily's furious with you, remember?"

"Yeah, I just thought–"

"Yeah, yeah, I know what you thought."

"Okay. C'mon, let's go join Moony now, shall we? I'm sure he's feeling quite alone," James said.

"In the bathroom?" Sirius said, a look of odd horror on his face.

James cracked up. "Did I say join him? I meant _go barrier the stall on all sides_, of course! I really crack myself up sometimes, even though I say stupid things."

"No kidding," Sirius muttered, only to get punched by his friend in the shoulder.

Looking impatient, James said, "C'mon, we'd better get going!" With those words, they ran, and didn't return until the train had left, not returning to the bathroom until the train had been sent off and everyone else had gone either to Three Broomsticks or Honeydukes or wherever else they chose to go. When they did return, Moony had a look of outrage upon his face as he picked up his trunk.

"I can't believe you guys did that to me!" he said, still angry.

"We had to so you didn't just go off and mope at home. If you're gonna mope, you're gonna do it with us, Moony. Padfoot is the only one not moping, and even he is facing a lot of stress, what with me, Lil, you and–"

"Don't – even – say – the – name," he hissed.

"The name," Sirius said, grinning and then ducking to save himself from a punch Moony swung at him.

"Violent, violent!" came Brittany's voice of surprise from the train tracks. They gawked at her location in surprise.

"Britt, what're you doing on those tracks? You could get run over!" Sirius scolded her.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "Let me give you some reasons on why I'm here, and why I won't leave. A, you're not my mother, B, if any train was coming I could hear it, C, it was the only way I could think of that I thought was interesting to get your attention, and D, it's fun down here, so no, I won't leave unless I hear a train coming."

"C'mon, Britt, please? I know I'm not your mother, I'm not even the same gender, but I really feel uncomfortable seeing you on the train track! Oh, and did you do your 'homework'?" he asked, using quotation marks with his fingers.

She laughed and grinned. "Yes indeed, 'teacher,' but I'm not going to tell you just what my answer is yet. I share a different view of it than you."

Remus and James looked at the two of them as if they were crazy, looked at each other, then looked at Brittany and Sirius again. "Okay, erm, what are you two talking about?" Remus asked, looking as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"You'll see," Brittany and Sirius said in unison, smiling at each other.

James didn't like the sound of that.

***

"Got the materials?" a voice whispered into the dark. 

"Yeah," came the reply. 

"Okay, good. . .Now, um. . .Let's do a check list here." 

"Geeze, you don't trust me?" 

"Oh, no, I trust you, and I love you with all my heart." 

There was a squeal. "You love me?" 

A chuckle was an answer. "Yes, now, try and be quiet." With a wink, the tall, dark-haired man continued, "Streamers." 

"Check." 

"Roses."

"Check." 

"Wands." 

"Check." 

"Candles." 

"Check." 

"Violins." 

"Check." 

"Table." 

"Check." 

"Food." 

"Check." 

"Tablecloth." 

"Check." 

"Utensils." 

"Check." 

"Give me a kiss." 

A giggle. "Check." The shorter young woman reached up, placing a kiss on the young man's check. 

He grinned. "All right, Brittany. Let's get this over with." 

***

"Remus! Remus!" Sirius shook Remus awake, a little forcibly, as he was a deep sleeper, and gave him a gentle slap on his face. 

Remus started, sitting up in bed abruptly, and looked to Sirius. "What's wrong, Padfoot?" 

Sirius tried to keep a straight face, fortunately succeeding. "James. He had a request to meet you outside by the lake. Wanted to tell you an uh secret." 

Remus sighed, turning to roll back over. "It's the dead of the night. Tell him he can tell me in the morning—"

"NO!" At Remus' suspicious look, Sirius hastily added, "It's really, really important." 

Scowling, Remus crawled out of bed, pulling on his robes. "This better be good." 

_Oh, it will be,_ Sirius thought. 

***

"Okay, get up, Jess, RIGHT NOW!" Brittany screamed. 

Jessica winced. "What the Hell, Britt?" Her eyes flickered to her watch. "It's the fucking middle of the night!" 

"Hey, go easy on the language!" Brittany warned, pointing a finger at her. 

"Sod off, Britt," Jessica hissed, rolling back over, drawing the curtains around her bed. "Let me sleep." 

"Grrr. . ." Brittany's temper had been short with her lately, and it finally snapped. Angrily, she ripped open the curtains, grabbed Jessica by her arm, picked up robes she had picked out, and shoved her into the bathroom. "Don't come out until you're properly dressed!" She tossed her wand in after her, then slammed it shut, locking it efficiently. "And don't even think about using _Alohomora _to get out of it!" 

Fifteen minutes later, Jessica stumbled out of the bathroom, dressed in elegant robes, which were a sky blue to bring out her aura, her hair pulled back into an elegant bun. Earrings dangled from her ears, and a pearl necklace hung around her neck. The only thing that marred this perfect beauty was the evil glare upon her face. 

Jessica stomped her foot. "Mind telling me what the Hell you're doing, Brittany Aston?" 

Brittany grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know? Now smile!" Grin turning into a smirk, she grabbed her best friend by the wrist, praying that Lily was still sleeping, and proceeded to drag her out of the dormitory towards the lake. 

***

Remus sighed, sitting down sulkily at a table out by the lake, the half moon reflecting off the water's surface, with candles floating about in the air by carefully placed Charms. A navy blue tablecloth sat situated on the table, along with silver utensils, and the tasty aroma of well-cooked food reached his nostrils: pasta, garlic bread, and a red wine, despite how young they were. Sirius stood off to the side, holding a violin, waiting patiently for whomever he happened to be waiting for. 

When he saw Brittany dragging along a reluctant Jessica, he started, and stood up, shaking his head. "Just what is the meaning of this, Sirius!?" he demanded. 

Sirius grinned. "Sit your ass down in that chair, Moony. You and Jessica are going to have a nice, candlelit dinner, kiss and make up, and be Hogwart's sweetest couple, next to Brittany and I. And, of course, when we get James and Lily back together, them, too." 

Brittany had to forcibly shove Jessica into the chair across from Remus. However, she immediately bowed her head, not looking at him, and Brittany strolled over to Sirius, the two exchanging whispers. 

"Did you have any part of this?" Remus demanded. 

Jessica looked up at last, raising an eyebrow lazily. "Quick to assumptions, aren't we, Lupin? You usually aren't like that." 

"Lupin?" he hissed, hurt gripping at his heart. "Are we on a last name basis now, Jess?" 

"Don't call me that," she retorted, eyes narrowing. "Only those closest to me call me that." 

Glaring himself, he nodded firmly, and sat back in his chair. He didn't see why he just didn't get up now, but deep down he knew that the prospect of dining with the woman he loved by a lake with candles and the like was romantic. Besides, the past few weeks they had been completely avoiding each other. Maybe now they wouldn't have to do that anymore. . .

Putting his violin into proper position, Sirius began to play a beautiful, slow tune. Brittany walked up to the table, clearing her throat softly, breaking Remus' and Jessica's Battle of the Worst Glare. 

"I will be your waitress and hostess for tonight," she announced. "My name is Brittany Aston, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask." 

"I got one." Jessica smiled sweetly. "Why the Hell did you drag me here, Brittany?" 

Remus huffed angrily. "You act as if I'm enjoying this!" 

Jessica merely ignored him, looking directly at her best friend. 

Brittany shrugged. "Madam, I have no idea what you are talking about." Smiling, eyes sparkling, she lifted the tops of the food, letting the now stronger scent of it drift out. "Enjoy." She walked back to Sirius, picked up her own violin, and began to play the second part of Sirius' tune. 

Jessica sighed. "Might as well eat while I'm here," she mumbled. "I missed dinner." She helped herself to some of the pasta, along with a piece of garlic bread, and picked up her glass of wine, which had been poured before she got there. She fingered the delicate glass, staring at the deep, rich red liquid, then set it down again. 

Remus was too busy gazing at her. When she wasn't glaring at him, she looked amazing in that dress. And he spoke his thoughts aloud before he could think better of it. "You're beautiful," he breathed, feeling a blush creep up to his cheeks. 

She looked up, brown eyes piercing into his, then looked right back down at her plate, forking some of her pasta. "Thank you," she whispered. 

"You're very welcome." Ignoring his food, he continued to watch her, helpless. What had he been thinking, ignoring her like that? Swallowing, his throat constricting reflexively, and licking his suddenly dry lips, he ran a shaky hand through his hair. _Remus, you fool_, he thought. 

What exactly happened to set the two off? Well, it was simple. Remus had met her up in the astronomy tower, and openly poured out his heart to her, along with his deepest secret—that he was a werewolf. For many moments, she stood in stunned silence, disbelief crossing her features, and strangely, hurt. Then she had held up a hand, not said a word, and just walked off. Right then, Remus' heart had broken into a thousand little pieces. 

Jessica sighed then, drawing him from his thoughts, and stared down at her pasta, tears brimming her eyes. His chest tightened—he hated to see her cry. "I'm sorry," she whispered in a broken way. 

He reached over the table, gripping her hand, and she looked up. Slowly, a single tear silently left her eye and slid down her cheek. He smiled, walking around the table, and pulled her to her feet. "Dance with me?" 

Nodding, she smiled back, and followed him out to a patch of grass underneath a willow overlooking the lake. Getting the cue, Brittany and Sirius struck up a slow, slightly happy tune fit for dancing. 

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, avoiding his intense gaze as she placed one hand on his shoulder, the other gripping his hand. 

He wrapped a protective arm around her waist, drawing her close, and held the hand up in the air gripping his. "Yes." 

Laughing through more tears, she breathed, "That's good." She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you, too, Remus." 

Smiling, he kissed her hair softly, holding her close, and moved with her to the tune of the violin, looking up at the starlit sky. 


	8. Part 8

Wow, we've come a long way, haven't we!? Thanks to all of you that reviewed! It meant so much to us! Be expecting a new story soon! 

Oh, and we've got a contest coming up. If you can provide fan art for this story, then you can get a character in our next story! I know, it probably doesn't seem like much, but trust me, it'll be a main character with an important role. Thanks!

–Jess and Britt

Chapter 8: If You Don't, Don't

*~*~*~*~*

**__**

What's wrong, baby?

Don't they treat you like they should?

Did you take them for it?

Or every penny that you could?

**_We once walked out on the beach, and once I almost touched _**

your hand

Oh, how I dreamed to finally say such things

then only to pretend

Don't you know I'm thinking? (Know I'm thinking)

Driving 405 past midnight

You know I miss you (Don't you know that I miss you?)

**_Ninth and ash on a Tuesday night_**

I would write to you from museum mile

A toast to you:

Your whisper

Your smile

Up the stairs at wheatherford

A ghost each place I hide

**_If you don't, don't know, why'd you say so? _**

Would you mean this please if it happens?

If you don't know, why would you say so?

Won't you get your story straight?

If you don't know, honey why'd you just say so?

Because I need this now more than I ever did

If you don't know, 

well, honey, 

then you don't

*~*~*~*~* 

-Jimmy Eat World

***

Lily swallowed, looking outside her window, watching the snow begin to drift down slowly. This year it was odd, as the snow was delayed, only having begun earlier that morning. Sighing, she opened the palm of her hand, staring down at the lines crisscrossing it. A tear slowly fell down her cheek, splattering on the cool surface of the windowsill, freezing for a few moments, then melting away. 

What do you think of me now, James? she thought, sniffing. _The strong, independent Lily Evans, reduced to nothing but an emotional wreck who tries to avoid you despite the fact that she's dying inside and wouldn't want to cause you any harm, because that's not what she does, and_. . .

Lily sucked in a deep breath. Her thoughts were running together now, becoming all jumbled and confusing, causing a migraine to form. 

Abruptly, a snowball hit the window, splattering frozen water all over it. Frowning, Lily stood up on the large windowsill, pressing her palms flat on the glass, and looked down. There, she saw Remus and Jessica tossing snowballs at each other, along with Sirius and Brittany right beneath the window, laughing. 

Smiling faintly, Lily opened the hatch to her window, letting their voices drift up. 

"Come on, Lils! Get down here! It'll be fun!" Brittany cried, cheeks flushed pink from the cold. 

Lily shook her head. "Nah, I think I'm about to go to sleep—"

A snowball hit her face square on. 

Glaring, the auburn-haired young woman looked down to see Sirius rolling on the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks, hands holding his sides from laughing so hard. 

"That's it, Black! I'm comin' down to get you!" she cried, never minding that anyone could practically hear her from this altitude and how her voice was carrying. 

"Bring it!" he managed to gasp out from his hysterical fits of laughter. 

Suddenly, James came running out, and Lily's look changed from one of fun to one of anger and coldness. "What is Potter doing here?"

"Whoa, Lil, calm down. We have enough of that coldness in the snow," Brittany said.

"STAY out of this, Britt!" Lily lashed out, rage powering her words.

"No, Lils," Brittany replied, her eyes devoid of any emotion. "I can't." 

Lily sighed in disgust, shutting the windows to her dorm, and sat down on the windowsill after closing the curtains, hugging herself and closing her eyes. She just wasn't ready to face him yet. . .

***

"There you are, Lily!" Sirius exclaimed next morning, grabbing her arm, dragging her to an empty classroom and shoving her in. 

"Sirius, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lily snapped, struggling. 

"I'll just help you with your homework, James!" Sirius said loudly, and Lily's eyes went wide. No, he couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing!

Suddenly, James was thrown into the room with her, and Sirius dashed out, locking the door behind him, their wands cleverly placed within his hands. 

He did. 

Lily groaned, burying her face in her hands, and heard James give an impatient sigh, walk briskly to the door, and start pounding on it for Sirius to let them out. But, apparently, Sirius had placed a silencing Charm on it. 

"It's no use," Lily whispered after a few moments, lowering her hands, staring at his back, tears filling her eyes. She sniffled, then choked out, gesturing helplessly as he turned to face her, "He's locked us in, has our wands, and we can't do anything about it." 

James sighed, slumping down into an empty seat, staring up at the ceiling. Silence fell between them, deafening, and just when Lily thought she couldn't take it anymore, he spoke. "Why did you run from me that night?" 

She stared at something over his shoulder, throat constricting, unable to look at him. "I ran because I would have gone mad if I had endured any more."

"But, Lils, I was trying to tell you something!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you were going to try and hurt me again," she muttered, turning her back to him. "And you did. The things you told me—they were horrible." 

"Maybe if you would've let me finish. . ." James trailed off, and she heard him stand up, beginning to pace around the room. "You know, Lily Victoria Evans, betting and wishing. . .They are two, _completely _different things. You just have to figure out which one you're for this time—betting. . .or wishing?" 

Lily whirled on him, shaking her head, waving her hands frantically as she spoke next, "That's the problem, James Harold Potter! I _don't _know! It all started out as a bet, and then I really _did _grow to love you, and when I tried to tell you the truth, you shoved it back in my face! I wished you would believe me, I wished you would talk to me, and when you finally did, you spoke horribly to me! I don't even know _what _I feel for you anymore! It's not about the wishing, James!" Tears filled her eyes. "It's about the knowing! About the hoping! About the _believing_!" 

James nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, brown eyes boring into hers through the lenses of his glasses. She used to hate that face, utterly despise it, from his messy, unruly, jet-black hair, his high cheekbones, his pointed nose, his full lips, the slight cleft in his chin, the broad shoulders, the slim, but muscular form, all the way down to his _feet_. 

Tears now streamed freely down Lily's cheeks, and she whispered, "James, I don't even _know _you anymore." 

He closed his eyes, bowing his head a little. "Then get to know me, Lily." He looked back up at her, and she saw his own eyes were glazed with tears. "God, just get to know me." 

"I can't. . ." she breathed, shoulders shaking with silent sobs. "I can't. I've seen both sides to you, and just when I thought I couldn't see anymore, you're there to prove me different." She sighed, sniffling, and shook her head slowly. "James. . .You hurt me. You hurt me really bad." He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand, cutting him off. "No. Don't. You have your side of the story, and I have mine." 

James stared hard into her eyes, whispering now, as well, "I looked into that mirror, Lily. The mirror that you wouldn't let me see. I stumbled across it, and guess what I saw? I saw you, I saw me—not single, not apart, but _together_." He stomped his foot, pointing a finger at her. "_Together,_ Lils! Doesn't that tell you something?" A tear slid slowly down his cheek.

She backed up a step, then bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I can't." 

"Then pick your choice." He turned to the door, and when he turned the knob, he found it was unlocked, as if it had been all along. He paused, then spoke in a quiet voice, "Hate me, love me, do as you wish, but don't keep me living in all of this agony. Tomorrow, at the masquerade, I want to know how you really feel. And if you think you can't do that, think again. I know damn well how strong you are, Lily, how much pride you have, how much _resolve_ you carry. And. . .if you can't figure out by tomorrow, at midnight, then I never want to speak to you again. . .Because I know that I can't just be your friend anymore—you mean too much to me." 

Lily remained silent.

And so he slipped out the door, shut it quietly behind him, and didn't give a look back. 

***

"I'm not going!" Lily cried angrily at Brittany and Jessica. Somehow, her red hair seemed to be a fire, now, and her eyes were definitely like an emerald one.

"Oh, yes, you are, Lily dear, even if we have to force you," Jessica said as Brittany began to rummage through her closet, finally finding a green robe that she knew Lily would look stunning in.

"Lily Evans, you are wearing this, even if I have to put you in it myself," Brittany added. "And don't think I won't!" 

"I have no reason to go, though!" Lily exclaimed in a helpless, exasperated manner.

"Yeah, actually, you do," Brittany pointed out, raising an eyebrow. 

"What?" she asked, for once looking interested.

"If you're not making up with James, you'd better get ready to ask Pettigrew out," Jessica replied knowingly. 

"Oh, you two are horrible!" Lily cried, throwing her arms up in the air in a reluctant manner. She snatched the dress from Brittany, heading towards the bathroom. 

Jessica smirked, calling to her back, "It's our job as your two best friends, Lilikins!" 

"And don't call me that!" she snapped before she slammed the bathroom door behind her. "You know I hate it!" 

***

The Great Hall, with its long House tables moved aside, looked remarkable. Enchanted snow drifted down lazily from the ceiling, even though it was a starlit night outside. Circular tables were situated around the room, candles floating around them, the walls an icy blue. On a stage a group known as the Wackin' Bandos were playing music of their day, really going at it. All in all, it was very beautiful and entrancing. 

Lily held her mask close to her face, looking through the eyeholes in the green, golden intricate designed cloth. Her dress robes clung to her figure quite nicely, and her hair was done up with silver, shimmering clips, letting a few tresses frame the sides of her powdered face. Transparent, freshly made wings clung to her costume, shimmering, as well, when they caught the light. She was very breathtaking. 

When she entered, there was a pause in activity, as if everyone had to stop to take their breath at such a marvelous sight, and then went back to activity rather quickly. Brittany and Jessica entered next, both of them just as beautiful. Jessica looked stunning in her dress, an icy sky blue, with her hair piled atop her head in an intricate design it had taken hours to pull off, with a few small curls hanging out. There was silver glitter upon her face, and her lips were glossy, yet unadulterated. The main words that could have described her were pale and icy, for indeed, she was an icy Faerie, combating Lily's fire Faerie. Brittany entered next, with roes of light green, and fading softly into white at the bottom. Her dark brown hair was worn down, flowing gently down her back. She wore a necklace of blue and green coral, and across her olive skin, fine glitter had been brushed ever so gently, so it only barely shimmered, and she was definitely a water Faerie. The three of them, standing together, were the most stunning trio Hogwarts had ever seen, and probably ever would see.

Smiling, Sirius and Remus headed towards the three, and James started forward, but then regretfully pulled himself back. Jessica took up Remus', and Brittany Sirius', but Lily stood there, waiting. The boys were too timid to approach her.

Lily stared right through the eyeholes of her mask and through James', finding his filled with such intensity that she had to look at his nose instead. He was dressed in dark dress robes, his mask black, as well, lined with golden embroidery the same as Lily's. He looked as if he were some kind of king, for he carried himself as such, and his glasses appeared to be nowhere in sight. 

__

Must have used some kind of Charm, Lily thought, giving him a little nod. 

James watched her, then turned and made his way into the swarming crowds of students. Frowning slightly, Lily started to follow, but was stopped by a Ravenclaw who looked dashing in his own green robes. 

He flashed a charming smile at her. "Dance with me?" 

Blushing slightly, she nodded, and replied, "Yes, of course." 

Far across the Hall, Jessica sighed, scowling at the two as she danced with Remus to a slow song. "I don't think our plan is working too well, Remmy." 

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't fret, Jess. Just wait and see what'll happen." 

Nodding, she pulled him closer, and fell into the dance. 

Brittany and Sirius hovered around the punch bowl, watching the Ravenclaw and their dear friend closely. They both exchanged quick, knowing looks, then headed off to carry out a plan of their own. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her cordially, his smile visible even through the silver mask he wore, with the sea green embroidery on it, much like her own, only hers was a pale grey.

Laughing, she said, "Why of course, your not-so-highness! I would love to dance!" As according to the plan, they danced for a few minutes, then Sirius went and tapped on Lily's shoulder. Brittany took this as her cue and sent some silver curlicue fireworks spiraling into the air so the others wouldn't notice, and she rushed back to wait for Sirius. He danced Lily straight over to James, and then practically threw her in his arms. Brittany was far more than tempted to laugh.

James looked a little bit startled, but also a little bit relieved as Lily was delivered safely into his arms and Sirius went back to Brittany. Lily, on the other hand, was just relieved. She had a feeling those two would help. They had always found themselves being the peacemakers for some odd reason.

"Lily," James acknowledged softly, shifting to where he held her more comfortably with one arm, as his hand still held up his mask. "Why do I not find it too surprising that you wind up in my arms this night?" 

He caught her faint blush, even though the lights were dimming as another slow song struck up. "James. . ." 

"Yes?" 

She paused, then swallowed. "May I ask you something?" 

"You just did, but go ahead, anyway." He smiled faintly. 

"When. . ." She began playing with a piece of his robes on his shoulder, averting her eyes from his. "You used to be a well. . .player. What changed your mind?" 

"Lots of things," he replied casually. 

Lily nodded, swallowing again, deciding not to press the matter. "I thought about what you told me." She finally brought her gaze to his. 

"And?" 

"You're right. . .About us being together. . .I saw the same in the mirror, James." She lowered her mask, somehow finding it stifling. Why was it so hot all of a sudden? "And you were right about there being betting and wishing. . .And I wish. . ." She licked her dry lips, lowered her eyes for a few moments, then brought them back up. "I wish that when I look at you right now, you could see how so sorry. . ." Her breath caught, her throat constricting painfully. Blinking back tears, she tried to finish, "So sorry I am. Because I care about you, too, James Harold Potter. I really do." 

James remained silent, staring deeply into her eyes, his own even more intense then when she had walked into the Great Hall only half an hour earlier. Slowly, he lowered his own mask, and leaned in a little, tilting his head to the side. Lily closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his breath caressing her lips, mingling with her own. Then, there was a light brush against them, hesitant, shy. Lips curving up into a smile as he pulled away, she threw her arms around his neck, and put her all into a single, passionate kiss. 

Remus nodded approvingly while Jessica gave a whoop of joy. 

Sirius and Brittany sighed in unison, "Ah, to be young and in love." 

"Lils. . ." James whispered as they pulled away again, resting his forehead against hers. She felt, surprisingly, a small tear slide down her cheek from his. "Don't do something like that to me ever, ever again, you hear?" His voice was hoarse, thick with emotion. 

She smiled. "I won't." 

"Promise?" He lifted her chin, staring into her eyes. 

"I promise." 

*~*~*~*~*

**__**

If you don't know, honey, honey

Then you don't. . . .

*~*~*~*~*

__

The End


End file.
